Ying and Yang
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi had a normal life, that was until strange events started to happen to his life. Once eighteen Yugi tries to piece his life back and find out about this 'other self'. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, stuff.
1. It starts

So I wanted to try this idea out, not sure how people would think about this (Kinda reminds me of season 0) But hey, I'll just throw it out there and hope you'll like it.

Hope being the word here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-It starts<p>

It started when he was very young.

It happened to be in second grade when it began for Yugi-he was as normal as any other child in his class, for seven years old he was incredibly small but he had a cute personality that made a lot of people love him and loath him, he was glad he had his best friend to protect him from the bullies that wanted to teach him a lesson in being a man.

It was one summer afternoon at school for Yugi and his class, they were chosen to create a class play like always every week, it didn't seem to be any different. Yugi was given a fairly important role which made the small child nervous as it was, and just as he was going to walk onto the stage and say his lines the worst thing could've happened to him.

He tripped on stage.

Pushing himself up he heard the rest of his class laugh, embarrassment and pain washed over his body as the other kids called Yugi "Stupid" and "Clumsy" telling him "He should just leave before making things worse". The teacher stepped in and quietened the other children, but Yugi was already on the verge of tears and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the loose water.

'Yugi?' Yugi lifted his head slightly at the sound of his teachers voice 'Are you okay?'

Yugi didn't answer, instead he quickly got to his feet and rushed out of the hall where they had been practicing, ignoring his teacher's orders to come back before ducking into the boys toilets and locking himself into a cubicle. He wailed and cried as he sat himself on the toilet and curled up; wishing the throbbing pain in his knees disappeared.

His teacher then came to the boys' toilet and looked up at it, then trying to be reasonable and not enter the boys' toilets unless it was absolutely necessary 'Yugi? Are you okay?' There was no answer except for sniffling and more crying 'Please come out Yugi, let's talk about this. I can help you, please?'

Yugi lifted his head from his knees and was about to get up to unlock himself from the boys toilets-his teachers were always so kind towards him they knew how to cheer him up when he was sad-but then he stopped and flinched slightly. A new pain was born. At first it was like a dull headache throbbing around his skull, it confused him at first as he rubbed his head idly before his pain split open and erupted.

Yugi's eyes widened as the pain spread like fire through his body and burnt his muscles and nerves to nothing, the pain was immensely overwhelming and Yugi knew that he couldn't take the heat anymore. Tears poured down his face and drenched his clothes as he grabbed his hair before screaming out in pain.

His teacher heard his scream and in a state of panic she rushed inside and tried to get to Yugi behind his locked cubicle with no success.

'Yugi, open this door please' She tried to persuade as she tried to think of ways to get in easily 'Yugi? Are you okay? Answer me please'.

But he didn't, as quickly as he screamed he quickly was silenced. She bit her lip in fear and moved closer to hit the door 'Yugi?'

'Go away' Yugi's small voice growled.

She gave a sigh of relief, knowing Yugi was at least conscious 'Yugi, open the door. Are you hurt? Let's talk about this'.

'I said piss off you fucking bitch' Yugi hissed.

She stared confused at the door for a few moments; she knew Yugi as the sweet kind boy who didn't even understand the word damn yet, she had never heard him to be so hostile and swearing so freely like he had done it numerous times before 'Yugi?' She questioned.

'Miss?' She turned to see Joey-Yugi's best friend-standing at the bathroom door 'Is he locked in? I know how to get him out'.

'Joseph, I don't know…' She whispered quietly, but the blonde had already skipped into the cubicle next to Yugi's.

He stood on top of the toilet seat and held onto the wall of the cubicle before peering over, Yugi remained sat on the toilet seat with his head clutched tightly in his hands.

'Come on Yug' Joey persisted as he tapped the side of the wall lightly 'They're stupid we know that, let's try it again okay?'

Yugi then turned to glare up at Joey, his eyes a burning crimson colour that was eager with a fight. Joey frowned in confusion at Yugi's new expression but before he could say anything Yugi managed to spring up fast and grabbed a handful of Joey's hair before bashing his forehead against the wall of the cubicle and letting him go so he stumbled back and slipped off the toilet.

At the sound of thudding, the teacher hurried to Joey's side and carried him out of the bathroom so she could check that Joey was okay while leaving Yugi in his cubicle. She rubbed his red forehead as he did the same.

'Are you okay Joseph?' She asked worriedly as she checked for any other sign of pain 'Are you hurting anywhere?'

'He…hit me' Joey mumbled, surprised by the fact 'Yugi…can't hurt a fly…'

'We'll talk about that later let's get you to the nurse' She held Joey's hand and lead him down the corridor and away from the toilets.

Yugi opened the door and checked the corridor, stepping bravely out he gave a small smile and walked down the corridor looking for an exit. He passed classes and offices without a care in the world about getting caught, just walked casually and calmly down the corridor.

'Excuse me young man' Yugi stopped at the sound of his principal and stood as the older man approached 'Shouldn't you be in class?' Yugi didn't answer and stood still, making the principal frown 'Boy, I'm talking to you'.

'Leave me alone' Yugi growled 'I have to escape'.

'Escape? What nonsense are you on about? What class do you have now?'

'I'll kill you if you get in my way'.

'Now I'll have enough of that!' The principal warned and held Yugi's arm; a mistake.

Yugi's eyes quickly turned to the wall and grabbed a fire extinguisher from its hook before swinging it at the principal and catching him in the stomach and making him double over, only to hit him once again in the head and send him to the floor.

When people had heard the banging from the attacks they left the classroom to find out what had happened, everyone stared with their mouths open at Yugi, surprised he could do such a terrible deed. Yugi stared at the principals' lifeless body before he came back to his senses and dropped the fire extinguisher and burst into larger tears in a state of confusion and fear.

What had happened then was going to stay with him forever.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang for the end of the day and everyone jumped out of their seats so they could escape from their classroom, Yugi was still sat in his seat and put away his belongings slowly in his bag so he wasn't caught up in the large crowds. He was eighteen by now even without much change in his height, his changes between the sweet innocent kid and the other Yugi were still on-going, he was diagnosed with having a multiple personality disorder; and though his grandfather and best friend didn't want to believe it, they couldn't explain it otherwise-even Yugi had a struggle to believe it was true.<p>

Joey was standing by Yugi's desk and waited for his friend to get ready to leave; he had been the only person-aside from his grandfather-to stick by Yugi's side and defend him. There had been several occasions Yugi had turned and attacked Joey and hurt him severely, but the most his blonde friend did when Yugi apologised was laugh it off and claim it was going to happen sooner or later.

Yugi stood up and slipped his bag over his shoulders, he gave Joey a small smile to show that he was ready to leave and they walked down the corridors which were starting to thin out the students.

'You going to see Mai today?' Yugi asked with a small smirk when he saw Joey's pink blush.

'Err…maybe' Joey mumbled 'I'm pretty sure she must be getting pretty sick of seeing my face everywhere'.

'I don't think so, I think she quite likes you back; you are pretty hard not to like'.

'If only you could say the same thing about yourself'.

Yugi gave a hum for an answer before he was pushed aside as a couple of boys ran past them laughing.

'I'm surprised you ain't dead yet Wheeler' They chortled together.

'Piss off!' Joey growled at them.

'We'll see you in the obituaries!'

'You assholes! Why don't you get a life?' Joey sighed heavily before turning to Yugi 'You okay mate?'

'Yeah' Yugi mumbled and brushed his clothes idly as they walked out to the school grounds again.

Joey then turned to Yugi 'You have a session today?' Yugi gave a nod 'Want me to walk you there?'

'No, you have women to chat up' Yugi replied with a small smile 'I'll see you tomorrow Joey'.

'Okay, see ya Yug'.

Yugi then turned to walk the opposite direction from Joey, when he was far away from his friend he gave a sad sigh knowing that what the previous boys said was true; he was a danger to everyone around him.

* * *

><p>Yugi was given psychotherapy and although he didn't like the idea of being prodded into admitting dark and personal feelings and secrets he rather liked his therapist. She was a young woman-at first glance Yugi was curious at how long she had been a therapist-who was always there to listen to Yugi's rambles and cheer him up when he broke down into tears, Yugi called her Sensei but he knew that her real name was Hana.<p>

Yugi was let into her room and he sat down in his favourite chair and watched her scribble a few notes down before they started their session together.

'How are you today?' She asked casually and smiled at him.

'Okay I guess' Yugi replied with a small shrug 'Just…normal'.

'Could this be the first time we'll have nothing to talk about then?'

Yugi gave a small smile before shuffling his feet nervously 'I guess…'

'Yugi?' Yugi bravely looked up into her brown eyes 'Something wrong?'

'Do…you like me?'

'Like you?'

'A-As a friend' Yugi quickly added as he hung his head slightly.

'Of course'.

'But why? Do you have to like me or something?'

She gave a small chuckle and shook her head 'I don't have to like you Yugi, I just do. You're a very sweet boy'.

'I just…I don't know how everyone can be…so happy around me…'

'If you're afraid that they're forcing to be happy around you, I doubt that's happening. They love you and they want to support you Yugi, you shouldn't want to push them away'.

'I just…don't want to hurt them' Yugi whispered as he gave a sigh and glanced back up at her 'I had Art today' Yugi said, trying to change the subject 'We used watercolours again'.

'Oh, you like watercolours don't you?' Yugi gave a small nod 'Do you have your picture?'

'No…I had to leave it at school so they can mark it and stuff…I'll bring it in when I get it though'.

'Marking…oh right, you've only got a week until you leave school don't you?'

Yugi nodded 'It's strange…to think I'll get to lie in every morning now'.

She gave a small chuckle and scribbled some more notes down 'Have you thought about what you're going to do after school?'

'Not really…I think grandpa wants me to go to college, but I wouldn't know what to study' Yugi sighed and sat back in his chair slightly 'I would just like to curl up in bed for the rest of my life…do nothing…but I know you can't do that or you'll get in trouble'.

'Yes. Well you don't have to rush into anything; you can do what you like for a while, even lay in'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'Yeah…I know'.

* * *

><p>When Yugi got home after his session he locked himself away in his room and started drawing again; it was his favourite pass time to draw pictures, they weren't supposed to represent anything he just drew the first thing he could think of. Yugi sat at his desk, biting his lip as he drew tiny details to his picture.<p>

Then he tensed up when a familiar dull pain waved out over his brain; he had grown used to the pain as he got older, knowing that no matter what he did he knew he wouldn't be able to control it or himself for long. Yugi held his head and clenched his teeth together as his body tensed up, but it soon relaxed and his arms fell to his side.

Yugi stared up, his crimson eyes looking around his room curiously before turning to the picture in front of him. It was half done and was missing some colours and details to it, Yugi smiled and turned over the paper before writing a small note on the back then stood up to leave his room and the game shop-managing to slip past his grandfather-before running out into the dark streets in search of something.

******************************End of chapter 1*******************************

-Holds up notes- I do have plans! I know it seems a bit jumbled at first, but trust me I has plans!

So tell me what you think, murderous Yugi good? Or bad?

Review if you like!


	2. Searching

Apparently I've spelt the title wrong. Whoops! But I ain't going to change it.

Gives it a nice character I think…maybe…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Searching<p>

Yugi sat in the usual chair for his usual session a few days later, he was watching his Sensei cautiously as she observed the picture Yugi had handed to her; it was a common thing for Yugi to hand his art over to her to keep, his grandfather and Joey didn't like or understand art much like Yugi did, so his therapist was his next best option who seemed to like the watercolour pictures he created. At the time it was a simple landscape he created but his therapist gave a smile and turned to Yugi.

'I love it' She said, making Yugi relax again 'You're quite talented, maybe you'll become famous'.

'I doubt it' Yugi mumbled, though liking the idea of being famous.

She gave a warm smile but turned to the picture before turning it over and frowning 'Yugi…I didn't know you could write in hieroglyphs'.

Yugi blinked 'I can't'.

She turned to face him 'But then what's this on the back?' She questioned and showed Yugi the writing.

Yugi stared at the symbols and shapes scribbled on the back of his picture, Yugi stared blankly at it before looking away 'Wasn't me…'

'I see…' She read the lines again and set it aside 'Well I liked the picture Yugi, thank you. How you feeling today Yugi?'

Yugi shrugged 'Nervous'.

'How come?'

'Tomorrow is my graduation…' Yugi answered with a small smile 'Just a little nervous about leaving finally'.

'It can be a nerve-racking, but I'm sure you'll do fine Yugi. You always have'.

Yugi gave a small nod but found himself not believing that statement; if he had always done fine, wouldn't he be in control of his mind by then?

* * *

><p>Soon it was the day of Yugi's graduation along with his friend, he watched as the other students congratulated and wished each other good luck, though he was grateful Joey was by his side he couldn't help but want other people to come to talk to him; but he was like an alien to them so he had to get used to the loneliness.<p>

Yugi managed to pull through the event-he feared during it that he would become the other Yugi and run amok during it, but he managed to stay calm and it went through perfectly fine. Once the graduation ceremony was finished and everyone left the school building for the last time, Joey stood in front of Yugi before picking him up and giving a small spin. Yugi giggled but ordered Joey to put him down.

'Finally, it's all over' Joey gave a deep sigh and stretched his arms in the air 'Alright! Let's have a party at yours Yug!'

'Mine?' Yugi repeated 'Grandpa won't like it…'

'But it's a graduation party for us!' Joey chuckled and pulled Yugi along 'I'm sure he'll understand when we explain it to him like that'.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes 'Alright Joey, if you say so'.

* * *

><p>After explaining Joey's small idea to his grandfather, Yugi and Joey were allowed to have a small party for themselves as long as they didn't make too much mess. Joey took no time in raiding any snacks they had before they decided to settle things with a duel. Ever since it came out when they were kids, Duel monsters had been their favourite game that they loved to play for hours on end. Yugi was glad that he was good at the game; it made him feel happy every time he won.<p>

Yugi placed a card down with a smile but then stopped when he felt a familiar pain; Joey looked through his cards before noticing Yugi's stiff body and raised his brow.

'You okay Yug?' Joey asked.

Yugi gave a nod before putting his cards down and running out of the living room and up the stairs, Joey listened for a while before glancing at the cards Yugi placed down seeing they were face up instead of face down-something Yugi didn't do unless in great emergency. Joey put his card down and followed Yugi up to where he was hiding.

Yugi was grasping the sink as he panted heavily and his body tensed as it tried to push the pain away, he ended up grunting at how hard he was forcing himself to stop something that could beat him.

'I can't…' Yugi whimpered before he was forced onto his knees while still grasping onto the sink.

There was a few moments of silence before Yugi rose up again, letting go of the sink before staring at his reflection in the mirror, his crimson eyes greeting him back before he turned to the door when Joey banged on it.

'Yug? You okay?' Joey asked.

Yugi frowned at the door before turning to the window in the bathroom and walking over to it and slipping it open. Joey stood and listened carefully before knocking on the door again 'Yug? Are you alright?'

Joey didn't get an answer as the bathroom was no vacant with the bathroom window left open where Yugi had escaped through.

* * *

><p>Yugi ran down the evening streets, pushing past anyone who got in his way before he stopped and gazed up at the growing dark sky. He took a deep sigh and closed his eyes shut as he concentrated deep to himself.<p>

"I can feel it…" Yugi thought to himself "Where…where are you...?"

Yugi then opened his eyes and glared when he saw two patrolling officers, Yugi knew that his height made him look too young to be out at hours late like this, so with a few curses Yugi quickly ducked into an alley and tried to run away before they spotted him. However once they saw Yugi run they presumed that he had to be up to no good and chased him into the alley as well, Yugi turned corners and made sure to keep an eye out for hiding places, but soon it came to an end when he stopped at a chain fence. An angry growl emitted from his throat as he grabbed the chain and shook it furiously in an attempt to pull it down.

'Stay there kid' Yugi stood still when he realised the police had cornered him 'What you up to kid?'

'I have to escape' Yugi growled as he kept holding onto the fence.

'Escape?' They repeated with confused looks 'Look, you're not in trouble, we want to help you'.

Yugi blinked in surprise and turned to them, watching them eagerly and cautiously.

'Is there something wrong kid?' They questioned 'You can tell us? What's wrong?'

'I'm looking for something' Yugi explained 'Do you know where the millennium puzzle is?'

'Millennium…?' They stared at each other confused before shaking their heads 'Err…guess not'.

Another angry growl as Yugi faced the fence again 'Then you're no use to me' Yugi spat before pulling himself up the fence and jumping over it, the officers shouted at Yugi to stop and wait for them but he had time to lose them as he ran on ahead and searching again.

Yugi came to the docks after that, standing by the water's edge as he stared deep into the black waves rippling the moons reflection, he sighed again before looking around as if someone else was there even though he was alone.

'Over there' He mumbled before running off into the direction again.

It was only a few minutes when he left the docks and came back to the streets, turning sharply into a shop he threw open the door and gazed in. It was an antiques shop that was about to close up, statues of people and beasts sat on shelves along with other items. Then man running the shop was elderly but smiled at Yugi nonetheless.

'Good evening again' He greeted, having seen the teen before 'You're back again, anything I can help you with?'

Yugi glanced around at the shelves, his eyes darting around at each statue in search before turning to the man 'The puzzle…do you have it?'

'Oh, that again' The man played with the small specs he had over his nose 'No I'm afraid I don't have the item you described…I can always look out for it for you if you want'.

'No need' Yugi growled before marching out of the shop and slamming the door behind him. He stood out on the pavement and gazed into the sky with a frown set on his face, closing his eyes again 'You're so close…why can I not find you?'

* * *

><p>Solomon was sat in the game shop as he sighed and waited for either Joey or Yugi to walk through the door. Figuring Yugi's silence was because he wasn't there, Joey offered to go look for him around the town as Solomon was too old to be looking for his grandson so he stayed behind and hoped Yugi would come home.<p>

He looked up when he heard the game shop door open, he was hopefully but only realised it was Joey alone. The blonde sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

'No idea' Joey mumbled as he walked over 'I've looked everywhere and I couldn't find him'.

Solomon sighed 'Oh Yugi…I just hope he isn't hurt or in trouble'.

Then there was a thud making them both stare at each other before they hurried up the stairs and looked around the house, finding Yugi in the living room. He laid on the sofa in a peaceful deep sleep, Solomon and Joey gave a sigh of relief to see that he was alright.

'We best put him to bed' Solomon advised 'He'll wake up in the morning no doubt'.

'Okay' Joey turned to Yugi and carefully picked him up in his arms, Yugi gave a small mumble but gladly curled up in Joey's arms as he carried him up to his room before sitting him on his bed. Joey pulled the covers over the sleeping Yugi and brushed his bangs out of his face 'Oh Yugi…' Joey whispered 'I wish you could take an injection or something and it would all go away…' Joey sighed before standing up from Yugi's bed and leaving him to sleep on his own.

******************************End of chapter 2*******************************

Hmm…what could Yugi want with this puzzle…

Intriguing…not.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. New home

Now that Yugi is an adult, what could possibly happen now?

…Hmm…Yugi's at legal age to have sex I've just noticed…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-New home<p>

Solomon gave a small yawn as he moved down the stairs and rubbed his tired eyes, he peeked into the kitchen to see Yugi already awake, dressed and eating while he read a paper. Solomon walked over quietly as Yugi was unaware of his grandfather being awake, and glanced over Yugi's shoulder to see what he was so absorbed in, he realised it was the page where houses and apartments were up for sale and offered a small brief description about it as well as the price.

'What are you reading about?' Solomon asked making Yugi squeak and jump.

Yugi fumbled and hid the paper into his chest 'N-Nothing' Yugi stuttered.

Solomon tilted his head 'Are you thinking about moving out Yugi?' Yugi bit his lip and gave a nervous nod 'Since when?'

'I-It's my decision grandpa' Yugi mumbled 'I-I just thought I should get out…before…I could hurt you…'

'Yugi…'

Yugi then turned and smiled up at his grandfather 'Besides I'm out of school and an adult now, you can't really stop me from moving out'.

Solomon gave a small chuckle 'No I can't, and wouldn't' He then sighed 'It's just going to be awfully quiet without you around'.

'Well I'll still visit grandpa, I won't abandon you' Yugi reassured 'And I'll still help out in the game shop until I find a real job'.

'Okay' Solomon sighed and stroked over Yugi's hair 'When did you grow up so fast?'

'Somewhere between the years grandpa' Yugi chuckled.

* * *

><p>It took Yugi a few weeks to sort things out but he soon managed to find himself an apartment, Yugi climbed up the stairs of the apartment building with the keys in his hands, there was a sense of anticipation at the thought of having his own place; though he knew it wouldn't be fancy or extravagant, it was a place he could call home and do what he liked within it.<p>

He came to the right floor and looked around at the number on the doors before finding his apartment; he smiled and unlocked the door to let himself explore his home before he brought the boxes of belongings up. Like he expected, it wasn't the best apartment in the world; the person who used the place before wasn't the tidiest person in the world, there were porn magazines laid forgotten over the floor, a pungent smell came from the bathroom and as Yugi explored the bedroom he realised there was a large hole in the wall. Yugi sighed and rubbed his head.

'I have my work cut out' Yugi mumbled.

Once Yugi had opened all the windows to let in some fresh air to brighten the place up he returned to the bottom floor to grab his boxes to take up. Unfortunately for him the elevator was broken on that day so his only way up was the stairs with five boxes to carry, the thought made Yugi groan but he decided to carry them up in two's apart from the last one.

Yugi held one box in his arms as he dragged the other one behind him, there were times where Yugi wanted muscles so he could carry all of them at once, but alas his life wasn't so kind to him. The box he dragged got stuck on a step, with a growl Yugi tugged on it relentlessly until it split at the bottom and his belongings rolled down the stairs.

'Oh shit' Yugi growled.

A girl walked up the stairs and stared at the items before turning to Yugi 'You okay?' She asked.

'Uhh…fine' Yugi mumbled as he put the other box on the top of the stairs and gathered up his belongings 'Sorry'.

'It's cool' She bent down and picked a few things up before handing them to Yugi 'Do you need a hand?'

'Oh, I don't want to be a burden'.

'It's fine. You look like you could do with some help anyway'.

'Well…okay' Yugi smiled and shifted his belongings in one arm so he could hold his hand out 'I'm Yugi. Yugi Mutou'.

'I'm Anzu' Anzu replied as she shook Yugi's hand.

The two carried the boxes up to Yugi's apartment; Yugi found out that Anzu was his neighbour, she seemed a nice girl and informed Yugi about who the person was who owned the place-by the sounds of her gossip Yugi would need to clean the apartment three times just to get rid of the thought. Yugi carried the last box up by himself and sat it with the others, he sighed heavily before turning to Anzu and smiling at her.

'Thanks for all your help' Yugi said.

'It's no problem' Anzu reassured 'If you need any more help just shout' She then raised her brow and pointed to the sofa 'If I were you, I'd clean that before sitting on it'.

Yugi turned to it and shivered when he got her meaning 'Yeah…thanks'.

Anzu gave a small giggle before turning and returning to her own apartment. Yugi shut the door behind her before rolling his sleeves up and putting his hands on his hips 'Alright, let's get started!'

* * *

><p>Yugi was cleaning the worktops in the kitchen area; he decided to pick up the cordless and dialled Joey's number as he continued to clean, wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder as he tackled a stubborn spot that didn't want to leave. He listened to the ringing before the phone was picked up.<p>

'Hello?' Joey asked.

'Hey Joey' Yugi greeted 'Calling from my new apartment'.

'Sweet, what's the new place like?'

'Urgh awful!' Yugi smiled once the spot started to dissolve under his rough torture 'The place was in a mess and it smells like cigarettes and other stuff. Not sure when I'll let you and grandpa come over to visit'.

Joey gave a chuckle 'Sounds like what my place was like first time. You said was…are you cleaning it?'

'Yep'.

'Right now?'

'Yep. Ha!' Yugi nodded when the spot was completely gone 'Nobody messes with Yugi Mutou dirt!'

Joey couldn't help but laugh 'You're so weird Yug! What normal guy likes cleaning?'

Yugi shrugged 'If people like to live in messy places then that's fine by me Joey' Yugi explained as he checked on the sofa covers with a grimaced face 'However I'd like to live in cleanliness, at least it won't look like a pigsty if people come round'.

'I suppose. How bad is the place? On a scale'.

Yugi hummed in thought 'Seven' Yugi replied and leaned against the counters 'There was something nasty in the toilets and in the bath, there's a huge hole in the bedroom wall and I think the sofa might've been used for something other than sitting'.

'Eww!' Joey laughed 'I hope you didn't sit down first!'

Yugi chuckled 'No. Anzu gave me a tip about it'.

'Oh?' Yugi rolled his eyes as he imagined Joey was smirking on the other side 'Anzu? A girl? Why was there a girl?'

'Joey it wasn't anything perverse. She just helped me take my stuff up is all'.

'Was she pretty?'

Yugi shrugged 'I guess so'.

'Is she nice? Caring?'

'Yeah, I suppose so'.

'Sounds like your woman Yug' Joey chuckled lightly 'Ask her out'.

'Joey!' Yugi hissed with a small pink blush 'That's just…! She was only helping me because we're neighbours. I doubt she likes me back anyway'.

'Ah! You just admitted you like her'.

Yugi groaned and slapped a hand over his face 'Joey' He growled 'I didn't mean that! I just meant-'

'I'm so setting you up on a date' Joey continued with a chuckle 'I bet she'll be all over you in seconds'.

Yugi's blush darkened 'Joey, that's just weird!'

'Why is it weird?'

'Because no girl on the planet would want to go out with me' Yugi sighed 'Anyway, I was thinking about decorating tomorrow, do you want to help out?'

'Hmm…what's in it for me?'

'Well…' Yugi rolled his eyes in thought before setting on the magazines he had stacked up ready to throw out, he smirked and walked over picking one up 'I'll let you have these porn magazines I found'.

'Whoa! Really?'

'Really'.

'Are they…good?'

Yugi flipped it open idly and crimsoned before putting it back 'Umm…yeah…they're very good'.

'You've got yourself a deal!' Yugi smiled thinking it was typical of Joey to jump easily for porn 'When do you want me over there?'

'Tomorrow at two? Just that the toilet needs another attack'.

'I thought you did that'.

'I did…but I'll need to do it again' Yugi scowled at it 'It's asking for it Joey'.

'Right…well I'll leave you to get acquainted with the toilet. And remember Yugi; toilets are more scared of you then you are of them'.

Yugi gave a chuckle 'Thanks, I'll remember that Joey. Bye'.

Yugi put the phone back and sighed before turning to the next area to attack with his cleaning.

* * *

><p>The next day after Yugi tackled the bathroom he sighed heavily and landed on the sofa heavily, he wearily glanced at the clock and groaned when he realised Joey would be coming over soon.<p>

'That bathroom…' Another sigh as he nuzzled into a pillow 'I should've checked the other apartments I think…'

There was a knock on his door 'Yug! You have to give me a spare key I think'.

Yugi chuckled and pushed himself off of the sofa and shuffled to the door to open it for Joey.

'Hey Yug, hope I wasn't interrupting anything'.

'Not at all Joey' Yugi then glanced slightly to the side when he heard a click to see Anzu coming out of her apartment.

Anzu glanced up and gave a small wave to Yugi 'Hey Yugi'.

'Hi Anzu' Yugi replied.

Hearing the name Joey turned and grinned 'Hey there'.

'Oh…hi' Anzu replied.

Yugi blushed slightly and scowled at his friend 'Anzu this is my best friend Joey, Joey this is my neighbour Anzu'.

'The Anzu' He walked over to her and shook her hand 'Yug has told me a lot of things about you'.

Yugi tensed and shook his head at his friend 'Oh? Has he? L-Like what?'

'Like how pretty and kind you are'.

Yugi started to shake on his legs, wondering if he should pass out there or wait until he had dragged Joey back into the apartment. Anzu gave a giggle and took her hand back.

'Well I'd better tell my friends the same thing then' Anzu smiled and gave Yugi a wave as she turned to the stairs 'Bye Joey, bye Yugi'.

'Bye…' Yugi squeaked back, as soon as she disappeared Yugi marched over to Joey and pulled him inside 'You're an embarrassment to man Joey'.

Joey chuckled as he followed Yug into the apartment 'I was only helping' Joey defended.

'Ruining my life more like' Yugi mumbled.

* * *

><p>The two worked for a few hours, Yugi had decided to paint over the horrible tanned stains on the walls as no amount of scrubbing got rid of them. After they had painted a few walls Joey poked his head in the bedroom and spotted the hole, he hummed for a few moments as he approached it before slipping his arm into it.<p>

'Wow…must've been a good puncher' Joey commented.

'Joey the tea's ready' Yugi called out.

Joey grinned and returned to Yugi 'And-?'

'Snacks' Yugi answered and held them up for Joey.

The blonde took the snacks and the tea before filling his mouth with food 'I think I can do that hole in the wall if you want'.

Yugi smiled 'No that's alright, I'll do it myself'.

'No problem. I may not be the best with a hammer but I can do it'.

Yugi sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'Alright, but if you make a bigger hole I get to hit you with the hammer'.

'Fair deal' Joey chuckled and continued cramming food into his mouth.

After Joey had devoured the food and his tea he started making work on the hole; Yugi had found some tools left behind in his cleaning up the previous day-it seemed it was the only good thing the person had left behind-Yugi stood by the door and watched Joey with a small chuckle as the blonde attempted to fix the problem. He picked up the hammer from the box and then looked up at the wall with a hum

'Okay, I think I got it' Joey turned to grin at Yugi but the smaller one had disappeared 'Yug?'

Joey walked out of the room to find his friend who was walking to the door and reached out to the handle 'Yug, where you going?'

Yugi stopped and was silent for a few moments, Joey approached carefully only making Yugi tense more 'Stay away' Yugi growled.

Joey stared at Yugi before gently reaching out and holding his hand in his 'Yug it's me…Joey'.

In one swift moment Yugi turned to Joey and grabbed the hammer out of his hands before bringing it down on Joey's arm. The blonde yelped and pulled his arm to his chest as he cradled it slightly, hissing at the sharp shooting pain spreading through his arm.

'Joey!' Yugi dropped the hammer immediately and rushed over to help his friend 'I-I'm so sorry! A-Are you okay?'

'I…think I heard a crack' Joey replied as he kept his arm still.

'I-I'll call an ambulance' Yugi then hurried over to the phone and quickly dialled for emergency.

* * *

><p>Yugi watched as the doctor put Joey's arm in a cast and sling, one hit from the hammer broke Joey's arm and made it unusable for six or more weeks. Joey seemed to be casual about the whole affair and talked to the doctor while he fixed Joey's arm, Yugi hated seeing Joey's happy face and kept his gaze down to the floor until they were finished.<p>

'I'll be back' The doctor reassured 'Once I come back you can go, alright?'

'Yes sir' Joey replied and watched the doctor leave.

Yugi waited until the room was clear before moving bravely forwards to Joey 'I-I'm so…sorry Joey'.

'It's no problem Yug' Joey reassured and patted Yugi with his good arm 'I still didn't get to finish that hole…'

'Forget about the damn hole Joey!' Yugi hissed at the male, making the blonde surprised 'That could've been your chest or your head! I could've killed you! Why are you so damn happy?' Yugi hiccupped as tears started to roll down his face 'Why is everyone so happy…?'

'Yug…' Joey gave a small smile and slipped off of the bed and opened his good arm 'Come here'.

Yugi sniffled slightly but obeyed and snuggled into Joey's chest, making sure he didn't touch Joey's arm and make it worse for his friend. Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi and stroked his back lightly to calm his small friend down.

'Yug, you worry far too much' Joey whispered as he rested his head on Yugi's 'I don't care what you do to me…you're my best friend and no one can change that, without you I doubt I'd be the guy I am today'.

Yugi turned his head the other way 'Joey don't go mushy'.

'Well it's true!' Joey chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair lightly 'You're the kind of guy a person would change their life for'.

'Oh yeah? Name three people I've changed their lives then'.

'Well me. Your grandpa' Joey bit his lip 'And…uhh…'

Yugi sighed and slipped out of Joey's embrace 'Sorry Joey…but I don't feel better…'

'Well I tried' Joey smiled and patted his cheek lightly 'I'm still totally cool with it though, this is what? The third time you've broken my arm?'

'Something like that…' Yugi mumbled.

'Then don't sweat it, I'm used to it' Joey then laughed 'One day I'm be so immune my bones won't break!'

Yugi gave a nervous laugh 'Yeah…good one…' "But how long will you survive if you keep staying by me?" Yugi thought with a small sigh to follow.

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Yugi with a hammer…I'm pretty sure that's a film…maybe I'm making it up…

But anyway, now that he's all alone, will Yugi cope? Or go mad?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The museum

Let's see…what could happen…hmm…

Hmmmmm…indeed…

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-The museum<p>

Yugi left his apartment the next morning, locking the door behind him he glanced at the paper he had in his hands before turning to the stairs. He figured that he should look for work; whether or not they would give it to him he was going to try and find a job, even if it killed him. He walked down a few steps before glancing up and smiling when he saw Anzu climb the stairs.

'Hey Anzu' Yugi greeted.

'Hi Yugi' She smiled back as they passed 'Where you going?'

'Ah, job hunting' Yugi replied and held up the job vacancy page he had.

'Oh I see good luck then'.

'Thanks' Yugi walked down a few more steps before glancing back at Anzu and crimsoning heavily, he didn't realise how short Anzu's skirt was or how tight it looked from the back. Anzu then glanced back and once their eyes met Yugi skipped the last steps 'S-S-See you later Anzu' He quickly said and hurried out of the apartment building as he tried to forget the embarrassment he created.

* * *

><p>Yugi spent most of the day going around at the different jobs that were available, he soon returned home later that day with a sigh as he opened his apartment door and slipped out of his shoes. He walked to the fridge and took out a small can of soda before glancing out the window with a sigh.<p>

'Never knew that job hunting would be so tiring' Yugi mumbled as he flopped out on the sofa and drank some more of his soda 'I hope I get one of the jobs…' Yugi groaned and hid his head in the pillow 'But who the hell would want to hire me if I keep attacking people?'

Yugi sighed at the thought but it wasn't a doubt he could pass off so easily, it was a cold fact that he had to keep remembering all the time, he didn't want to forget that he was not normal to enjoy things like everyone else.

* * *

><p>The security guard walked around the grounds of the museum that night, he shone his torch over the grass around round the corners of the building to check that no intruders passed. Once he made sure the area was clear he moved on round the grounds.<p>

Yugi sat on top of the building watching the guard move away with a smirk; he quickly got up to his feet before running over to the side of the building and glanced down, he then jumped into the nearby tree and crawled along the branch until he came to the window. He peered through before smiling and swinging himself to it before he jumped at it and broke the glass.

A siren sounded through the building but Yugi simply stood up and looked around before coming to a case, inside were small pieces from Egypt and one of the pieces was a gold necklace in the shape of a pyramid. Yugi's eyes set on that piece and without thought punched the glass so it broke under his fist and grabbed the necklace, he took it out and held it dangling from the chain with a grin.

'Finally…' He whispered before turning to his wrist, seeing a cut ran down it and blood dribbled out of his skin, but he simply licked it up like it was nothing serious. When several lights flashed his way he glared and slipped the necklace on.

'Hold it there!' One of the guards ordered.

Yugi simply walked back to the broken window with a smirk, the guards were about to approach but then the shadows of the walls started to move and rise from the ground. Yugi watched for a few moments as the men screamed with fear before turning back to the window and jumping out of it into the night.

* * *

><p>Ishizu walked down into the shop, turning the light on she looked around the small shop she owned, though frowned when she saw that was completely alone. Then there was a bang that made her jump, but she sighed when she realised it was just thunder and rain started hitting against the window.<p>

'Perhaps this is what I felt' She whispered to herself and gazed out the window at the dark and stormy night.

Then there was another bang, but this time coming from the shop door. She turned to see Yugi panting heavily at the door and dripping wet from the rain, however his appearance didn't startle her but simply walked over to him.

'Would you like a towel?' She asked casually.

'No' Yugi replied 'I want this done now' He grabbed the chain of the millennium puzzle and held it out to show her 'I found it. I want this done now. I want to get out of this place, they're coming back every day and I don't want to know anymore!'

She gave a nod 'Very well, please wait a few moments; it'll take a while to set up'.

Yugi watched Ishizu walk into a separate room and stood on his own, it took a few moments for Ishizu to prepare everything. She returned to see the male standing in the same spot, she gestured him to follow which he obeyed to. The room was small and very dim; small candles were burning out in the darker corners and on the floor was a large symbol Ishizu had drawn over. Yugi didn't wait to be told where to go and walked over to the centre of the symbol and knelt down.

'Did you have to hurt people to get the necklace?' Ishizu asked, but Yugi's silence answered her question 'I'll forget I asked' She then stepped back a little so she didn't touch the symbol 'This might hurt…but please, do try and keep your position as long as you can'.

Yugi gave a nod and sucked a deep breath in. After a few nervous moments the pain split through him; he bit his lip to hold back the pain as his body felt like it had been engulfed in flames and was being torn in two like paper slowly and painfully. Yugi lasted only a few minutes before he gave a shrill yell of pain and opening his eyes.

He laid panting in his bed with sweat running down his bed, the sun barely creeping up in the horizon as it was the early hours of the morning for him. He sat and laid in his bed, unsure about where he should go; his mind collected back the details of his dream and replayed them over and over again.

Yugi pushed himself to sit up but felt sick doing so, he held his stomach as he still panted and rubbed his head, he slipped out of his bed and wobbled to the door and looked around his apartment. He was truly alone and yet there was a nagging feeling he wasn't.

Yugi hugged himself with a small groan as he sat down on the sofa, his nausea taking over once again "That dream…it was…" Yugi bit his lip as he looked up "Why do I feel like…something has…gone…?"

********************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Come on, you know that I was going to make some sort of extreme pain for Yugi. It's just too irresistible! To see him squirm…

Anyway, yes an interesting turn of events. I wonder what they could mean or what will happen.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Strange man

Might be a little obvious.

Or is it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Strange man<p>

Yugi walked down the busy street with Joey by his side, Yugi looked among the large crowd of people, a gut feeling deep down made him paranoid so he had to make sure that there wasn't anyone watching him that looked suspicious. He was broken out of his thoughts with a jump as Joey tapped his shoulder to gain his attention.

'You alright mate?' Joey asked.

'Uhh…yeah' Yugi mumbled and rubbed his neck idly 'Just…cautious'.

'About what?' Yugi gave a small shrug making the blonde sigh 'How's living on your own been?'

Another shrug 'Okay I suppose'.

'I suppose you wouldn't be missing us seeing as you have lovely Anzu next door eh?'

Yugi blushed to a light pink and hit his friend in the stomach 'Joey don't be ridiculous! She's clearly not interested in me I don't know why you keep going at it'.

'Well maybe she likes a forwards man' Joey nudged Yugi with a grin 'Why not try being a bit more assertive?'

'Tch no. Whenever I try I usually end up stuttering like a fool and tripping over myself as I escape, face it I'm not built for women'.

'Then don't worry' Joey patted Yugi on the back 'I'm sure there are a couple of guys who'd like a nice cutie like yourself'.

Yugi gave a glare and a growl which Joey only laughed at; Yugi sighed and looked over at the crowds before he spotted one person. Joey watched as Yugi sprinted on ahead, the blonde stared confused but decided to chase after Yugi.

'Yug! Wait up!' Joey shouted after him.

Yugi continued to run, ignoring Joey's calls and looked out across the opposite of the street before running out into the middle of the road 'Yug watch out!'

Yugi heard a screech and stopped to see a car coming towards him, he covered his head before the car came to a screeching halt in front of Yugi. The crowds gave small whispers while the man driving the car stepped out of his car and shouted insults at the smaller one.

'Yug!' Joey squeezed passed the people and hurried over to Yugi 'Are you okay? Are you insane?'

Yugi looked up at Joey, tears rolling down his face as he cried quietly before hugging Joey tightly and wailing into his body. The blonde looked around at the other people before holding Yugi gently and pulling him along to the pavement again so the cars could start moving once again. Joey looked down at Yugi once more, but still seeing him in a crying fit lead him out of the streets.

'Come on Yug, it wasn't so bad' Joey tried to soothe.

* * *

><p>Joey took Yugi to the park; it being the first place he thought was secluded and calm for Yugi. They found a bench to sit on while Yugi wiped away the last of his tears, Joey watched curiously and occasionally looked up at the passers-by before turning to Yugi again.<p>

'You okay mate?' Joey asked and rubbed Yugi's back.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi croaked 'S-Sorry about that…'

'What's up? Did you want to get hit?'

Yugi shook his head 'N-No! Nothing like that! I…' Yugi bit his lip and looked away 'I thought I saw someone…'

'Who?'

'You wouldn't believe me'.

'Pfft, yeah right. Come on try me'.

Yugi sighed and gently kicked his legs back and forth 'I thought…I saw myself…' Yugi glanced up at Joey after his quiet response and shook his head 'I knew you wouldn't believe me'.

'Hey, I never said that' Joey defended.

'You were thinking it' Yugi retorted.

Joey opened his mouth to say something, but knew that Yugi had got him right, even though he didn't want to admit it 'Well…I wasn't thinking exact on those lines…'

Yugi sighed and rubbed his arm 'I'm scared Joey…' Yugi whispered.

'Hey, don't worry about it' Joey moved closer and put his arm around Yugi 'They say you have a twin somewhere in the world…maybe you just saw another person who looked like you'.

'Not that' Yugi leaned into his friend for comfort and closed his eyes 'The other night…I had this dream…'

'A dream?'

'Yeah…I was…at the museum. And there was this exhibition on, I broke in and I stole this necklace I think and then next thing I know there are these guards and…then the shadows move'.

'The shadows?' Joey repeated.

'Yeah…like they were alive and they gobbled the guards up. A-After that I went to this shop; it was like one of those mystical shops that tells your fortune and stuff…and there was this lady, I don't know what she did…but it hurt a lot…it was like I could feel it' Yugi gave a shudder and hugged his arms 'Then I…woke up'.

'Wow…that's one weird dream' Joey commented.

'Yeah but…' Yugi lifted his arm up 'When I was at the museum, I broke some glass and cut myself, and when I woke up' Yugi pulled his sleeve down to show the bandaged wrist 'I found I had a cut…so it couldn't have been a dream could it?' Yugi looked up at Joey, his eyes shaking as if they were going to cry again 'I'm scared…I don't know what's happening'.

'Its okay' Joey hugged Yugi lightly as he started to sob and clung to his best friend, Joey hushed Yugi and stroked his back 'It's going to be fine. I know it is'.

'B-But the dream…' Yugi stuttered.

'Don't think about it…your mind might've…exaggerated or something. Damnit I'm not good at this medical stuff'.

Yugi gave a light giggle and nuzzled 'You're doing fine Joey. I know what you mean'.

* * *

><p>Yugi returned home after spending a few hours with his friend, they visited a few places in an attempt to cheer Yugi up from his nightmare. Though Yugi knew Joey was only trying to do what was best for him, but somehow Joey's attempts didn't work towards Yugi.<p>

Yugi sighed as he climbed up the stairs back to his apartment, feeling bad that he told Joey he had to go back home-which was a lie-but wanted to be alone for a while. He even hoped he didn't run into Anzu as he knew he wasn't in the mood to get fluttery and stupid in front of her, luckily he didn't run into Anzu and he unlocked his apartment door; glad to get back in the comfort of his own home.

'I must be seriously losing it' Yugi mumbled as he shut the door behind him and locked it again 'Maybe I should just stay in bed for the rest of my life'.

'You're back' Yugi froze at the other voice; deep and sonorous yet calming and mysterious 'Good'.

Yugi turned to look over his shoulder at the intruder before gasping and backing into the door; there standing up from his sofa was a perfect replica of himself, give or take a few minor details like his higher height and his muscular body. He took a step closer to Yugi but Yugi gave a whimper and fell to the floor, burying his head deep into his hands and shaking his head.

'No! If I can't see you then I'm not mad!' Yugi exclaimed and rocked lightly 'I'm not crazy. It's all in my head. Go away, go away'.

Yugi could hear his footsteps growing closer, but Yugi persisted to mumble to himself how it wasn't real and that it would go away, but the closer he got the more Yugi had to grasp his hair tightly and reassure himself louder to cover over his footsteps before he broke. He burst into tears; it streamed down his face as he gripped his hair tighter that it began to hurt him.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

I bet you're gonna ask me why I left it on a cliffhanger, and do you know my answer? Because I can. Ahahahahahaha!

Ah…yes…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Second chance

I think listening to Where'd you go while writing this isn't a good idea.

But it certainly does go well with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Second chance<p>

After Yugi's outburst the small male was shaking lightly and gripping his head tightly that he felt it would pull off from his neck, silence bestowed the apartment and Yugi wasn't sure what was going on. Had the man disappeared? Was he alone? There was only one way he would find out.

He gently eased his fingers out of his hair and lifted his swollen red eyes before gasping; the man had been kneeling in front of him and watching him intensively, like he was questioning why Yugi was so shook up by his appearance. Yugi trembled under his crimson gaze but after a while managed to push himself up to his feet and dash to his room before slamming the door and leaning against it, his breathing reaching to a shaky panting as he ran his hands through his hair.

'I-I'm imagining it' Yugi whispered to himself, feeling his body slowly slide down the door 'Y-Yes. I-It's all in my head! It has to be!'

There was a knock which made Yugi twitch at the noise 'We must talk' The man demanded.

Yugi shook his head and covered his ears with his hands, closing his eyes tightly as tears continued to run down his face.

"T-This is a test!" Yugi thought "S-Sensei said that our mind produces tests for our lives…maybe this is mine…" Yugi took a few breaths and stood up against the door "I-I just have to get through it…"

He turned to the door and reached his hand to hold the door handle, he opened it slightly and peeked his eyes out, the male turned to his amethyst eye and tilted his head at his nervous approach.

'W-What do you want to talk about?' Yugi questioned, though having to debate his sanity.

'I need to stay here with you' He explained 'It'll only be for a few months or so'.

'H-How did you get in?'

'I'm handy at getting into locked places'.

'H-Have you been stalking me?'

'Not intentionally'.

Yugi bit his lip and opened the door a few more inches so his face was visible 'W-Why me?' Yugi asked 'D-Don't you have friends you can stay with?'

'No. You're the only person I know'.

'I-I don't think we've met…'

'I've known you for a long time' He managed to pull a small smile, but that only made Yugi nervous 'Since you was little, I have been with you every hour of every day'.

Yugi's eyes seemed to blink more as they gathered his tears to hide, his fear replaced with confusion 'I-I don't know what you mean…'

'I have been possessing your body to find this' His hands then reached up and stroked over the puzzle that hung around his neck, Yugi wasn't sure how he missed such a valuable detail but he presumed his fear didn't pick up on the Egyptian artefact he wore 'Ever since you've been a child'.

'You…You mean…you're the reason I…hurt people and all because of…that!' Yugi frowned, slight anger started to build up 'You're insane, I don't believe you!'

'It's the truth'.

'It can't! That stuff doesn't exist!'

'It does'.

Yugi gave a small growl 'If you really did possess me then you'd know every secret I hold, so go on'.

'I unfortunately don't know anything about you-'

'Typical' Yugi interrupted.

'-However I do have this' He held up his arm to show the small bandage around his wrist, Yugi shook his head to show he didn't understand before he grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled it up to show the bandage on his wrist 'We share the same wound'.

Yugi watched as he untied both their bandages so their scares were visible, he then lined their arms up to show the similarity. They were identical; same length, same type of cut, no doubt the same depth, they even had the same dark red healing colour to it. Yugi stared at the two cuts before turning to the male who waited for his response, fresh tears built up in his eyes and he wriggled his arm free before pushing the male back.

'Get out!' Yugi shouted and continued to push him towards the door 'Get out! Get out! Get out!'

'But I-'

'GET OUT!'

The male didn't wait any longer to argue with the smaller one, he turned to the door and walked out. Yugi gave a wail when he was alone, finally collapsing to his knees as he hugged his body pathetically, just wishing that the nightmare around him would stop.

* * *

><p>Yugi found his legs kicking lightly as he sat in the chair for another session, he waited for his Sensei to finish writing notes before talking. He couldn't help but be nosy and looked around her office for anything new; spotting an hieroglyphic book on her desk he wondered how far she had got through his message.<p>

'So how's the job hunting been?' She asked and glanced up at Yugi.

'Alright suppose' Yugi mumbled.

'You don't seem your usual self, has something happened?'

Yugi looked up at her then gave a sigh as he clasped his hands together 'Sensei, what would you do if someone had been…controlling your life then…asked for your help? Would you give it to them or not?'

'Hmm…I'm not sure' She mused as she sat back in her chair 'What sort of help are they asking? To help them out of a problem or to do something for them?'

'I…I'm not sure'.

'And how did they control my life? Like what I should wear? Or minor things like they moan about things I do?'

'Big things' Yugi answered and gave a small nod 'Like they're pulling the strings'.

'I see…' She sighed and thought for a few moments 'Well I honestly wouldn't know; I think I'd give them a second chance but depending on what they're asking and who they are I'd be extremely cautious about it' She then smiled 'But you're a smart boy, so I know you know what is right and wrong'.

Yugi looked up at her and gave a small nod to show he understood, however he still seemed clueless about how to tackle the situation.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood in the elevator up to his apartment room, glad that the elevator was working as he didn't really feel like taking the stairs. The door opened with a small pinged and Yugi walked out, he sighed lightly and looked up only to stop.<p>

The male looked up from his sitting spot outside Yugi's door, their eyes met across the corridor without a word passing between them. Yugi sighed before making the first move, he walked closer to the male and knelt in front of him, like a mother would when reaching eye level to her child. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

'If I listen' Yugi said quietly and low 'Will you promise me you'll tell me nothing but the truth?'

'Yes' The male answered.

'And if I don't believe it, I'll tell you to go again, and I don't want you to bother me again, understood?' He gave a nod so Yugi stood up and unlocked the door 'Alright, you can come in'.

Yugi opened the door and watched the male walk in after him, he gave a small frown as he kept his shoes on and sat on the sofa, Yugi decided to keep standing as he liked that he was taller than the male when he was standing. Yugi crossed his arms and thought of the first sensible question to come up with.

'What's your name?' He asked quietly.

'Yami' He answered 'You can call me Yami…'

'Alright, Yami, can you elaborate by what you mean that you've been…' Yugi took a deep breath before continuing 'Possessing me'.

Yami gave a small shrug 'I don't really know what you don't understand about it, the concept of possession or me actually possessing you'.

Yugi gave a small frown "Cocky" Yugi thought before ignored it 'Can you prove this?'

'Not really. We have been separated you know, hence why I'm here'.

'Lucky' Yugi mumbled 'So why are you here? What is supposed to happen? Something big and magical like?'

'Not…really' Yami frowned slightly at the thought and rested his arms on his legs 'I'm supposed to die'.

'Die?' Yugi repeated, his tone now turning to worry 'Why would you want to die?'

'Well to be honest with you, I've wanted to die for a long time' Yami pulled a sad smile 'I…long ago my death was…how to say? Interrupted' Yami gave a small nod at the phrase 'I was sort of…deformed so to speak to be a spirit' Yami then let his hands point to him 'What you see now'.

'So…you're a spirit?' Yami gave a nod 'So you are dead then?'

'No it's…complicated to explain in detail. If I told you you might have to end up killing yourself at the vastness of it'.

'I…see…' Yugi said vaguely 'And…because of this "interruption" you must die again?'

'Yes' Yami answered.

'In a few months?'

'Somewhere around then. I am waiting for a certain date'.

'Why a certain date?'

'Because of the alignment' Yami smiled a bit more 'The stars and heavens must be in a certain position to let me go from this world, I however don't know much about astrology so a friend of mine is going to help me get a date, though I'm positive it won't be anytime soon'.

'And you need to stay with me until then?'

'Yes. Despite me being…almost dead I am still human; I need somewhere to stay and food and other factors. Will you let me stay?'

Yugi bit his lip and stared at the male; his crimson eyes softened to show a sad pleading look, the one Yugi had adopted as his own puppy eyes look, and now he knew why it worked so effectively. He sighed and turned slightly so he didn't look at Yami's face, hanging his head slightly.

'I must be crazy' Yugi mumbled and shook his head 'Fine. You can stay'.

Yami stood up and smiled 'Thank you Yugi'.

'But take off your shoes' Yugi scolded and pointed to the footwear.

'Of course' Yami slipped out of his shoes and sat them next to the door with Yugi's shoes.

Yugi sighed and ran his hand through his hair "This is nuts, I'm going to end up murdered for sure" Yugi thought to himself.

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Confused? So am I! This must be the only story with the plot I don't understand myself. I honestly don't know how else to explain it better, maybe someone with real brains will understand it for me -laughs-

But yes Yugi and Yami living together, Yami is gonna be an interesting guy I'm going to enjoy writing Hehehe…evil plans…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. January 12th

Yugi and Yami living together…maybe I should keep a poll about how many fights they'll have…

That'll be fun…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-January 12th<p>

Yugi groaned awake the next morning, rubbing his head he sat up on his bed and yawned. A sluggish hand rubbed one side of his face as he got out of bed and staggered over to the wardrobe and took out some casual clothes; his black and white twined sleeved shirt and some casual blue jeans. A yawn escaped his lips as he chucked his pyjamas in the washing basket and shuffled out of his room to get something to eat; he then heard a clink and looked up.

Yami was going through the fridge and looked up when he saw Yugi leave his room. Silence passed between them before Yugi sighed.

'Oh yeah…you' He mumbled, for once forgetting he had company.

'Good morning' Yami replied and shut the fridge 'I was looking for food'.

'Mmm' Yugi gave another yawn as he walked over and picked up a nearby kettle 'I need something to drink. What about you? Tea?'

'Uhh…no thank you' Yami replied as he watched Yugi fill the kettle with water.

Yugi left the kettle to boil before turning to the fridge 'Alright, what would you like? I think I have a lot of things'.

'No I…don't like what you have?'

'Pfft really?' Yugi took out some eggs and turned to him 'You a vegan or something?'

'Vegan?'

Yugi raised his brow and shook his head 'Do you want boiled egg and soldiers?'

Yami then tilted his head as he watched Yugi take a loaf of bread out of the cupboard 'You eat soldiers?'

'Of course, my grandpa used to make it for me when I was a kid'.

Yami then looked around 'I don't see any soldiers though…'

Yugi gave a small laugh and shook his head before holding a slice up 'This kind of soldier, not real soldiers'.

'Oh…'

Yugi took out two slices of bread and slipped them into the toaster, at that time the kettle had clicked off to show it was boiled so Yugi tended to the tea and eggs as he waited for the toast to burn. Yami only stood back and watched the smaller person move in between different posts before he finally poured tea out and served up the breakfast. Yugi glanced at Yami, noticing his confused face.

'What?' Yugi questioned.

'Nothing' Yami replied.

'Well' Yugi picked up a plate and turned to Yami before giving it to him 'Go sit down then'.

Yami nodded and took himself to the small table, he sat down and watched Yugi carry his plate over to the table and sit down. Yugi then clasped his hands together 'Itadakimasu'.

They then began eating-or more like Yugi began eating. Yami watched curiously as Yugi cracked open the egg and picked up the toast strips to dunk in the yolk before eating it happily.

Yami looked down at the egg he was given and the toast strips, wondering if he should do the same. Yugi didn't fail to notice Yami so apprehensive 'What's wrong?' Yugi questioned.

'Uhh…nothing' Yami mumbled and also began to crack his egg.

Yugi didn't think much of it and continued to eat his own breakfast; Yami cautiously dipped in one of the strips of toast and bit it off. He chewed, and chewed, and chewed before swallowing and turning to the toast.

'This tastes nice' Yami commented.

'Thanks' Yugi replied and watched as Yami ate more of it 'So…how long do you think you'll be staying here?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I'm not sure yet. A friend of mine will be visiting today-I hope you don't mind'.

'It's fine' Yugi lowered his gaze "Great that's all I need…another crazy person walking in. I doubt this friend really exists" 'You sure your friend knows where you are?'

'She has a way of knowing things' Yami reassured and ate some more of his breakfast.

'Okay…' Yugi turned to his breakfast and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>After they had finished breakfast Yugi collected the dishes and washed them up, he hummed happily to himself before he felt eyes on his back. Yugi bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder to realise that he was being watched by Yami.<p>

'S-Something you wanted?' Yugi questioned.

'I'm not sure. Do you want me to do anything?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders as he continued to wash "I guess he has manners for a crazy person" 'Umm…I guess you could dry up for me…if you really want to'.

Yami moved closer and took the nearby towel and turned to Yugi 'With this?'

'Yeah'.

Yami nodded and picked up the plate and started to dry it. More silence passed between them, Yugi occasionally glanced at Yami and watched him dry and told him where the plates and cutlery went and in no time the job was done. Yugi gave a relieved sigh and dried his hands.

'Well that was quick' Yugi commented 'Maybe I should make you dry up more often'.

'I wouldn't mind that' Yami replied.

'Hmm…okay' "A guy that doesn't mind cleaning. I thought I was the only one" Then someone knocked on the door that made Yugi's head turn 'Coming!' He jogged over to the door and opened it, though gasped at the sight before him.

It was the same woman from his dream, she smiled at his small surprise and patted his head reassuringly 'You do not need to fear me' She calmed 'My name's Ishizu in case you wondered'.

'I-I-yo-you…h-how…'

She only smiled more and cupped his mouth shut before walking in. Yugi watched as she greeted Yami and patted him on the shoulder, shaking his head lightly he shut the door and watched them for a few moments before they turned to the confused Yugi.

'I see you chose with your host' She commented.

'Yes' Yami replied.

'So…you're his friend?' Yugi questioned suspiciously.

'Yes. I hope Yami hasn't startled you too much'.

"Startled isn't what I'd use" Yugi shook his head 'No it's…been quite fine'.

'I'm sure it is' Ishizu then turned to Yami and lightly held his shoulders 'The date has been told to me, it shall arrive at the highest land on January the twelfth'.

'But…that's like six months away!' Yugi exclaimed 'Isn't there anything sooner?'

'I'm afraid not'.

Yugi then frowned 'What's…exactly going to happen anyway?'

'Yami will finally pass over peacefully like he should've done'.

Yugi stared at the two before turning to Yami 'And you're okay with this?'

'Of course' Yami replied 'I've been waiting for this for a long time'.

'This all…seems like murder to me'.

'Do not worry Yugi' Ishizu walked over and patted his head making him frown at his height once again 'He will die a natural death, no murder will be committed'.

'Are you sure?' Yugi queried.

'Quite sure'.

Yugi sighed 'And…there's no other way around this?'

'None'.

'If you don't want me here, I can go' Yami suggested.

Yugi sighed and looked between the two before shaking his head 'No…you can stay…' Yugi shook his head 'This just makes no sense the more people talk'.

Ishizu smiled and lead Yugi back to the door 'I know this might seem confusing to you, all you need to do is make sure Yami won't get into trouble until the said date'.

'Right…' Yugi mumbled.

'And also, Yami is new to everything so try to ease him into everyday life' She advised 'And he might have flashbacks of his past, that tends to happen, so if it's anything distressing just try and comfort him'.

'So I'm basically mummy' Yugi grumbled unhappily.

'If you wish' Ishizu smiled at them both 'I hope you'll have a good stay here, remember Yami, January twelfth'.

'Yes' Yami responded.

Ishizu gave them one last smile and said her goodbyes before she left them to it. Yugi sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'Six months…I have no idea what's going on but six months…'

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised 'If I'm a bother to you, I can leave'.

Yugi shook his head 'No, no…just in my world it doesn't make sense' Yugi explained then walked to the calendar hanging on the wall 'I'm sure…somehow it does make sense'.

Yami tilted his head and walked closer to Yugi, watching him circle a date on the calendar 'What are you doing?'

'Marking the twelfth of January' Yugi nodded and turned to Yami 'Just so we won't forget; it is a long time away after all'.

'I see…' Yami smiled back 'Is there anything you want me to do? To make up taking up space here'.

'Stop being so polite' Yugi joked 'It's kinda creeping me out now'.

'Oh…I'm sorry'.

'I'm joking' Yugi sighed and turned to Yami 'Well…I guess we'll have to wait then'.

Yami nodded 'Indeed'.

"God help me for going along with this" Yugi thought before smiling and lightly patting Yami's arm 'I guess we best sort some things out for you…food and sleeping arrangements and stuff I mean'.

Yami gave a nod in agreement and helped Yugi through the day.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Six months…that's a very long time away…enough time for them to get sexy-I mean become friends.

Yes…friends…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Mama

This…won't go good…

With the fans of course. Me? I'll be laughing for sure!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Mama<p>

Yugi was cooking casually-glad it was his day off-he glanced up at Yami as he stood and watched closely at the simple meal Yugi was preparing for them 'You sure you can't cook?' Yugi questioned.

'Positive' Yami replied.

'How sad' Yugi commented.

Yami turned to him 'It is a woman's job anyway. Why would I need to learn it?'

'God you're so sexist' Yugi put his hands on his hips and turned to Yami 'I bet you don't even know how to make a rice ball'.

'Nor what one is' Yami tilted his head 'Is it a type of meat?'

'No it's rice…' Yugi sighed 'You know what? I'll show you'.

Yugi moved over to the rice cooker and opened it up, Yami blinked at the rising steam as Yugi scooped out a handful of rice and started moulding it into a triangle shape, he hummed a small tune to himself before glancing up at Yami.

'Just like this' He said and gave it a final pat into shape 'Just keep turning and patting it into shape, wanna go?'

'Uhh…sure'.

Yugi took out a scoop to hand to Yami and watched as he started to shape the rice into a triangle, but after a while it only crumbled apart in his arms 'Oh…'

Yugi smiled 'It's alright, takes a while to get used to'.

Yami nodded and took the rice ball Yugi offered him; Yugi watched the male eat into the rice ball before turning to his previous cooking 'So…what was your home like?'

'I don't know' Yami replied quietly 'I can't…remember much…'

'So what do you remember?'

'How I died…that I have to die again…about that much…'

'Right' Yugi rolled his eyes 'So no mother or father stuff like that?'

'Not a clue'.

Yugi sighed and turned the heat down as he moved over to the fridge; he was still in denial about what Yami and Ishizu told him but he wasn't going to stop them, if he really wanted to die that badly then Yugi wasn't going to stop him. Yugi sighed as he looked at the bare bones of his fridge, knowing he would need to buy food if he wanted to survive.

'Hmm…looks like I'm going shopping later' Yugi mused.

Yami turned to Yugi as he ate more of the rice ball 'What's wrong?'

'Run out of food' Yugi replied and shut the fridge 'You wanna come shopping with me later?'

'Do you think it's a good idea?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'If you want to. I'm not forcing you'.

Yami hummed but nodded 'I think I will. I need to get out and around'.

'Alright then, after lunch we'll go'.

* * *

><p>Yami stood outside the apartment as Yugi locked up, he quickly pocketed the keys and turned to Yami, he gave the male a small smile before walking to the elevator.<p>

'We aren't taking the stairs?' Yami questioned and stood by the staircase.

'No, this is quicker' Yugi replied.

'But this is surely healthier'.

'But we'll be walking to the shops, so I'll get it there'.

Yami raised his brow and walked down the stairs, Yugi groaned and rolled his eyes but followed Yami's lead and walked down the stairs 'Are you going to push me around all the time now that you're living with me?'

'No, I'm just simply concerned about your health. Your home doesn't seem big enough for you to get enough exercise fitted in; and you are small…'

Yugi gave a pout and a scowl 'I'm very fit thank you very much! My height has nothing to do with my health! It's genetic!'

'I'm sure it is…'

'Don't pass it off like that!' Yugi hissed making Yami stop on the steps to turn to him 'That's really ticked me off now! You don't know nothing! What else have you heard about this?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'That they were evil little demons who were fat and lazy' Yami gave a small smile 'But, what do I know eh?'

Yugi gave him a glare and shook his head as he followed him down the stairs 'You're so going to regret that'.

* * *

><p>The two went to the shops and after a long explanation of everything to Yami they managed to buy everything they would need-Yugi often dipped in to buy foods Yami easily recognised to treat the male. They carried two bags each and once again climbed the stairs after a small argument about Yugi's height; Yugi was still scowling as they reached his level. He marched to his door and set the bags down as he searched for his keys in his pockets.<p>

'Damn guy telling me what I should and shouldn't do' Yugi mumbled as he took the keys out and fitted them into the lock 'I can damn well kick him out'.

'Are you muttering?' Yami asked.

'No!' Yugi snapped.

'You shouldn't mutter, it's not very nice'.

'I really don't care'.

'Oh' The female voice grabbed both males attention-Yugi crimsoning furiously-as they both turned to see Anzu climbing up the stairs.

'A-Anzu' Yugi smiled and ignored Yami by focusing on her 'H-Hey, you back from work or something?'

'Yeah' She replied vaguely and turned to Yami 'Who's this?'

'Oh, this is Yami a…friend' Yugi rolled his eyes at the tern he had to use 'Yami, this is Anzu she's my neighbour. Yami's going to be staying with me for a while…'

'It's very nice to meet you' Yami greeted and gave a bow, only to drop a few things from the bag onto the floor.

'Oh here' Anzu quickly hurried over and picked the items up for Yami 'There you go'.

'Oh thank you'.

Anzu gave him a smile-the kind Yugi was sure Joey would've called "I like you" smile 'I hope you're staying longer then a while…'

'I'm not sure. How long do you class a while as?'

'Anyway' Yugi interjected and opened the door 'We have things to do…and I'm sure you're busy too Anzu'.

'Oh yeah' She mumbled before turning back to Yami 'I hope we'll see each other again soon, right?'

'Of course' Yami looked to Yugi as he muttered again and walked in with the bags 'It was nice meeting you' Yami then walked in and shut the door behind him, he glanced at Yugi who was already in the kitchen putting the food away 'She was a very nice woman'.

'Hmm yeah nice, why don't you go run off with her' Yugi growled slightly.

Yami tilted his head and walked closer before putting the bags aside 'You seem…a little angered Yugi'.

'Really? Huh I'd never guess' Yugi retorted.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing'.

'I won't know what I've done wrong unless you tell me'.

'I said I'm fine!' Yugi snapped before looking away 'I-It's nothing…nothing you'd understand…'

'Very well' Yami then held his hands out and gave Yugi a dark red looking flower 'I'm sorry for not understanding'.

Yugi took the flower before turning to Yami 'Where did you get this?' He asked before smelling its sweet aroma.

'I made it. I thought you'd prefer a flower as a peace offering than anything else'.

Yugi twirled it lightly 'Made it? So quickly?'

'Yes. Shadow magic is very useful'.

Yugi raised his brow 'Shadow…magic?'

'Yes. Here I'll show you' Yami then turned to the counter and hummed in thought for a few moments before holding his hand out gently to the counter. A dark shadow emerged onto the counter and after a few moments started to take shape.

It was a four legged creature that stepped out of the purple shadows, small wings sprouted from its back as two lion heads reared up and roared at the two males, but in real life it was a pathetic small growl as it was just smaller than a small cat.

'Aww! How cute!' Yugi squealed as he looked at the two headed beast 'What is it though?'

'A chimera' Yami replied and picked it up in his hands 'I know what you're going to say, they're supposed to be ten times bigger than a man and breath fire, I just didn't think you'd appreciate it if it tore your home apart so here'.

Yami then handed the chimera to Yugi as he squealed more over its cute looking face and hugged it 'Can I keep it?'

'Of course. It feeds on meat only so you must feed it only that'.

'I will! I've never had a pet before!' Yugi giggled before humming 'I shall name you…Chimera'.

'That's not very original' Yami commented.

Yugi gave him a scowl 'So what? It's mine now, I can call him whatever I want' Yugi then took Chimera away 'Yami can you find the meat and cook some up? Chimera must be hungry'.

'Right…' Yami watched as Yugi sat down on the sofa and played with Chimera for a few moments 'Yugi'.

Yugi turned to him 'What?'

'I don't know how to cook the meat'.

Yugi groaned 'Right I forgot' Yugi put Chimera to the side before returning to the kitchen 'I feel like a mother all of a sudden'.

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

So how many arguments was that? Three? In one chapter? Record.

But uh oh, seems like Anzu has taken an interest in Yami. And uh oh, I didn't specify if pets were allowed in the apartment. I'm sure they are but still…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Sleep

Huh…surprised? No.

Giggling? Most likely!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Sleep<p>

Three days had passed, Yugi was currently trying to teach Yami how to cook more foods, the idea that he would come home to a prepared meal after a long day's work was appealing to him so tried to mould Yami into a good enough cook so he could make those meals. Yugi put down a plate for Chimera to eat, the two heads sniffed the food before taking a piece out and fighting over which one of them would eat.

Yugi giggled before turning to Yami and noticing his sluggish state, Yugi tilted his head and moved closer 'Yami?'

Yami's legs then gave in and with a squeak Yugi caught the male before he hit the floor, struggling to hold him up in his arms 'Yami! Are you alright?'

'Uhh…yeah' Yami blinked his eyes lightly and pushed himself shakily from Yugi's arms, wobbling as he stood and held his head 'S-Sorry…'

'Come here, you need to sit down' Yugi held Yami's hand and pulled him gently to the sofa, Yami didn't mind the soft seat under him and sighed before rubbing his head again, Yugi then frowned and held his head in his hands and looked into his eyes 'You have bags under your eyes Yami'.

'It's nothing'.

'Did you sleep last night?' Yami shook his head 'Why not?'

'I didn't want to'.

'Didn't want to?' Yugi repeated before crossing his arms 'Yami you can get sick if you don't have sleep! Tell me you have been sleeping though since you got here'.

Yami shook his head 'Yami! Why on earth not?'

'It's embarrassing' Yami whined.

Silence passed between them as Yugi stared at Yami and Yami hung his head with a sigh, Chimera finished its meal and trotted over happily before climbing up onto Yami's lap and resting on it with a yawn.

'Do you sleepwalk?' Yugi questioned.

'No' Yami answered.

'Do you sleep talk?'

'No'.

'Do you snore really badly?'

'No'.

'Then how can it be embarrassing?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It just…is'.

'No. It's normal. It's abnormal for you not to make yourself sleep, your still technically a human right?' Yami gave a nod 'You can make yourself sick if you don't have sleep and wind up in hospital! Is that what you want? Huh?'

'No…'

'Then you'll keep your ass on that sofa and sleep!'

'No…'

'Yes you will or I'm kicking you out!'

Yami looked up at Yugi then, a desperate look in his eyes as he met Yugi's motherly scolding look, he then turned and walked off 'And I mean it' He added before finishing the cooking Yami was supposed to be making.

* * *

><p>Yugi decided to do some casual cleaning for his day off, he kept his eye on Yami now and then who persisted to stay awake and amused himself by turning the TV on and watching various programmes that were on, it seemed that every time Yugi walked into the living room area Yami had changed the channel out of boredom. Yugi sighed and opened a closet in his bedroom, pulling out a spare blanket and pillow before nudging the door shut and returning to Yami, he then put the blanket over him and put the pillow at one end of the sofa. Yami pulled the cover back over his head to look.<p>

'This will help you sleep' Yugi explained and pushed Yami slightly so he laid on the sofa and his head hit the pillow.

'I won't sleep' Yami protested as Yugi pulled the blanket over him and Chimera took the chance to settle by his feet, curling up and resting its heads.

'Yami, do you want to get sick?'

'If I'm not embarrassed by it then yes'.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes, he then moved round so he sat on the edge of the sofa with Yami and glanced at the TV screen, it was a woman crying her eyes out and trying to beg a man not to go. Yugi put his hands on his lap and glanced at Yami who watched with a bemused face 'So…what's happening then?'

Yami glanced up at Yugi before nodding to the TV 'I think she slept with another man and got pregnant and she's trying to beg her lover not to go…slut'.

'Yami that's not nice'.

'But that's what she is. She has a perfect partner and she's going to throw it all away, she should be hung'.

Yugi then faced him 'You're taking this all too seriously you know that'.

Yami frowned 'Shouldn't I be?'

'It's a soap. It isn't supposed to be taken literally'.

'Then why is it showing?'

'It's for entertainment'.

'I'm not entertained'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Look none of this is real, it's set up, soaps are meant to represent real life problems that people may or may not face in real life, it's just a show that people may watch and like'.

Yami stared at him before going back to the TV 'She's still a slut though'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Fine, she's a slut. Happy?'

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes again then turning to Yami 'Please Yami…sleep…'

'I can't…'

'Why do you find it embarrassing? It's not! I won't laugh or do anything while you sleep…you could get really sick Yami'.

Yami shook his head and changed the channel then, Yugi hung his head and got up to walk off knowing he couldn't win Yami to do what he said, Yami had a stubborn streak set into him somehow.

* * *

><p>When the night had drawn in Yugi decided to make the dinner for the two of them seeing as Yami still refused to sleep and was getting worse by the minute, Yugi glanced up at the male as he poked at the food with his eyes drooping. Yugi sighed before finally hitting the table, making Yami look up at the annoyed smaller male.<p>

'Go to my room' He ordered.

'Why?'

'Because you're sleeping with me tonight and I don't want to hear any arguments'.

Yami sighed but seeing as Yugi was in an argumentative mood and he was about to collapse again he didn't disobey, he pushed himself up and wobbled to Yugi's room and waited for him to arrive, Yugi mumbled to himself as he put the plates away and said goodnight to Chimera before shutting his bedroom door and staring at Yami.

Yami was laid out on Yugi's bed, looking up when he heard the male enter he put his hands casually on his stomach 'Now what?'

'You get in' Yugi ordered.

Yami closed his eyes 'Yugi please…'

'Yami I don't see how sleeping is embarrassing! I do it! The neighbours do it! Everyone freaking does it! What do you think is going to happen if you sleep?'

Yami stared with dulled eyes before sighing and sinking into the bed and lying on one side, Yugi rolled his eyes but marched himself to the wardrobe, taking out some pyjamas and changing them for his clothes he then walked to the light switch and put themselves into darkness. Yugi made his way to the bed but stopped when he heard scratching, with a small smile he walked back to the door and opened it letting Chimera inside.

'Hey Chimera, you wanna bed with us tonight?' Yugi asked as it jumped up on the bed and settled down at the end 'See Yami, even Chimera knows it's good to sleep'.

Yami rolled his eyes as Yugi walked over and slipped into the bed, he pulled the covers up to his chest before glancing at Yami who was staring back at him.

'What?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'You look quite nice in moonlight'.

Yugi blinked before turning to see the window let in light directly over Yugi, he blushed slightly and tapped his fingers over the covers 'Oh…thanks…I guess…'

'You promise you won't look at me if I do sleep right?'

Yugi sighed before turning on his side to show he wouldn't watch Yami 'Goodnight Yami'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi waited for a few hours of the night, making sure to keep his back turned and look like he was sleeping in case Yami knew he was awake and would stay awake as well, when it was much later in the night Yugi bit his lip before speaking up.

'Yami?' He whispered and waited for an answer 'Yami are you awake?'

Silence drifted over them Yugi bravely looked over his should at Yami; he laid in a small like ball shape, his eyes closed tightly as he slept peacefully by Yugi's side, Yugi couldn't help but smile at the sight, aside from Yami getting his sleep he looked rather cute in a peaceful state.

"Nothing embarrassing about him" Yugi thought as he put his head down on the pillow and also joined Yami into sleep.

* * *

><p>Yami groaned awake when he felt something wet brush up against his cheek, Yami's eyes fluttered and he turned to see Chimera pawing at his chest and licking his face, Yami gave a sluggish smile and sat up before looking around the empty bedroom.<p>

'Yugi?' He called out, but when no answer came back he put Chimera on the bed and opened the door to look for Yugi, but there was no sign of him 'Yugi?'

Yami then noticed a note stuck to the fridge, he moved closer and pulled it off before reading it.

"Yami,

I had to go to work and you were still sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. I told you it would be good for you! Anyway, I've made you a small breakfast that should still be warm when you wake up, hopefully, I'll be back by five o'clock, try not to get into too much trouble when I'm gone, look after Chimera and please rest if you're still tired. I don't want you to get sick.

Yugi".

Yami read the note again before sighing and seeing the said breakfast on the side ready for him to eat; he then turned to the note one last time.

'When's five o'clock?'

* * *

><p>Yugi came back that evening with a small sigh; rubbing his shoulders as he took the elevator up to his level before the doors opened and he lead himself back to his apartment. He shut the door behind him and slipped his shoes off 'I'm back'.<p>

'I heard you' Yami replied as he stood in the kitchen 'You don't need to say'.

'It's tradition to say that' Yugi grumbled but seeing Yami in his kitchen made him sidle over and looked up at the male 'What you doing?'

'Cooking' Yami then picked up a small book to show Yugi 'I found this recipe book in your room and thought I might try a few, I hope you don't mind'.

'No not at all' Yugi then bent down to the oven to see Yami had put something in the fiery belly 'So…what you cooking?'

'You'll see in a minute'.

Yugi stood up with a smile, but one glance to the sink made him frown at the mess Yami made when trying to put the dirty dishes to clean "Great…"

'Here' Yami then reached down to open the oven and hold the item.

'Yami! That'll be too hot! You could burn yourself!'

Yami didn't seem fazed by Yugi's warning and took hold of it before gently nudging the oven shut-to which Yugi quickly turned off-and put it on the counter to see.

'Lasagne?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes. It looked nice' Yami then turned to him 'Don't you like it?'

'No I…just didn't think you'd cook it'.

Yami gave a small smile and then managed to serve it in half so they could try it, Yugi took a small part off the corners before putting it into his mouth and eating it. He looked up at the patient Yami before smiling and nodding.

'It's good' Yugi reassured and ate some more 'Hot but I suppose that's to be expected'.

'That's good…I thought I wasn't going to make it well…'

Yugi smiled back 'But when you do cook, can you learn to clean up' Yugi hinted nodding towards the sink.

'Oh sure' Yami looked up at Yugi as he ate his meal 'Where did you go today?'

Yugi ate some more before answering 'Work'.

'You have a job?'

Yugi frowned 'Yes I have a job, how do you think I pay the rent?'

Yami tilted his job 'What kind of job?'

Yugi hung his head and shifted his feet slightly 'Umm…l-librarian…'

'Librarian?'

'Y-Yeah it was the only job I could get, and I needed money, and it's not that bad as it sounds, just quiet and a non-stressful job…'

'Oh…I see…'

Yugi sighed heavily and continued eating slowly "I know Joey's gonna laugh nonetheless" 'How was you today on your own? Aside from cooking'.

Yami shrugged 'Pretty quiet…I think I like you here. Can you be here all the time?'

Yugi gave a small giggle 'I'd like to Yami, but I need to go to my work so I can earn money, it's only for eight hours, you can survive that long right? You've done it today'.

Yami gave a small nod 'Alright…'

'Did you rest up? You look much brighter now then yesterday'.

Yami nodded 'Yeah…'

'See? There wasn't anything embarrassing about sleeping was there? You look rather cute when you sleep'.

Yami blushed slightly and made sure to keep his gaze to his plate 'Mmm…' Was his response.

'So, no more silly non-sleeping stuff right?' Yami gave a nod in agreement 'Good. I don't want to see those bags under your eyes again'.

Yami gave a small smile 'Alright…'

Yugi smiled back before eating the last piece 'Oh no…it's all gone'.

'You can have mine' Yami offered.

'I'm joking Yami, you need to eat as well so you have the rest'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and returned to eating peacefully as Yugi got up and decided to tackle the mess first.

********************************End of chapter 9*****************************

I just realised that six months is a long way away…I could make over twenty chapters. Oh I'd be happy if I did.

So anyway, the moral of his chapter, get your sleep or mother Yugi will come and tell you off!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Loveless child

It's time to put some deep crap in! I-I mean love…deep love stuff in…

Yes…deep…fried…love…

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Loveless child<p>

Yugi hummed quietly to himself as he walked in home that evening, he had finished work early so was allowed to go home early-though he wondered if fifteen minutes made that much of a difference-Yugi looked over the sofa to see Chimera curled up asleep on it, but frowned when he couldn't find Yami and walked into the bedroom.

'Yami?' He called out then heard a whimper coming from the wardrobe; he tilted his head before walking over to it and opening the doors seeing a shaking and crying Yami inside 'Yami? Yami what's wrong?'

'I'm sorry' Yami croaked shakily as he covered his head with his arms 'I-I didn't mean to!'

'Didn't mean to do what?' Yugi asked as he rested on his knees.

'I-It just fell! I-I didn't mean to knock the vase!'

'_He might have flashbacks of his past, that tends to happen, so if it's anything distressing just try and comfort him'._

Yugi bit his lip, remembering what Ishizu had warned him about-and knowing that he didn't have any vases in his apartment-Yugi sighed and moved closer, making Yami twitch as he slipped his arms around the male and hugged Yami tightly. He brought the older male into his chest, moving round so he sat comfortably and could hug Yami and stroke his hair.

'It doesn't matter Yami' Yugi reassured quietly and held the whimpering Yami in his arms 'I'll just…buy a new vase okay? It was only an accident right?'

'Y-Yes! I-I only walked past it and then it fell a-and…!'

'Sshh, sshh' Yugi soothed and hushed him back to soft sobs now and then 'It's okay, it's just a silly vase, I'll buy a new one'.

Yami nodded his head but kept himself curled up in Yugi's arms.

* * *

><p>Yami groaned awake, his eyes fluttering open as he looked down to his chest to see Chimera walking over it before jumping off. Yami groaned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and looking around for Yugi, he was working away in the kitchen and talked to Chimera when he walked round to his way, he then looked up when he saw Yami moving and sitting himself up on the sofa.<p>

'Hey' Yugi walked over to Yami and smiled 'Welcome back, how do you feel?'

'Confused' Yami replied and looked up at Yugi 'Did I pass out?'

'Uhh…I'm not sure…I found you crying in my wardrobe saying you broke a vase, but I don't have any vases, so I wasn't sure…do you have an idea?'

Yami nodded his head as he rubbed his hair lightly 'I guess I had a flashback…Ishizu told me I would experience them…the only thing I can think of since I can remember now I didn't-'

'You can remember?' Yugi interrupted and sat down next to Yami 'Like what?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'My mother and father'.

Yugi smiled 'Well it's great you can remember your parents, something nice and familiar to remember-'

'I wish I hadn't remembered'.

Yugi then lost his smile 'Why's that?'

Yami brought one leg up and rested his arm on it lightly 'Everything I can remember of them was bad…nothing good'.

'Oh…I-I see' Yugi bit his lip 'W-Well there must be some good in them?'

Yami shook his head 'Nothing. All I have is being ignored and being severely punished if I did something wrong' Yami shrugged his shoulders again 'I guess I'm what they call a loveless child'.

Yugi gave a small smile and sighed 'Well…at least you had parents'.

'I wish they were dead'.

'Yami no!' Yami looked up as Yugi held his hands tightly 'I believe when you said that they were bad, but they couldn't have been that bad that you wish them dead!'

'I wish they were' Yami repeated with a small frown 'They never cared for me, so why should I care for them?'

'But they're your parents Yami' Yugi sighed and shook his head 'You never know what you lose until you lose it, you know what I mean?'

'What would you know about it?'

'I've lost my parents; I would kill to have them back even if they did ignore me. Your parents may have ignored you Yami, but at least you have them, some people aren't lucky to have that'.

'But yours loved you' Yami spat back before pulling his hands out of Yugi's grasp and getting up, walking away from the conversation.

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi had a session with his psychiatrist and happily answered her questions when she asked how he was and how life was treating him, it was an odd thought but Yugi felt that he had a weight lifted off him so he didn't need to be withdrawn with his sensei and told her everything she needed and wanted to know.<p>

Yugi bit his lip before looking up at her 'Sensei'.

'Yes Yugi?'

'Well…if you had to choose, you would choose having loveless parents or no parents at all?'

She hummed in thought and put the pen to her lip 'That's an interesting dilemma' She mused to herself and sat back in her chair 'To have parents who don't love you, you'd want them gone, but parents who are gone you'd do anything to have them back. I can't say Yugi…I suppose it would depend on the person'.

Yugi tilted his head 'What do you mean?'

She then turned to face him 'Well depending on the person and their situation it would be different. Now for me, since I have both my parents who care for me it is a hard choice to make since I haven't had the experience of either one. For you you'd most likely choose to have them back no matter what because you've lost them, but for someone who has loveless parents they'd probably do anything to have a reason why there isn't a love feeling from them. It all depends on the person, but either way I think that someone who has parents is very lucky'.

Yugi looked up 'What about me?'

She gave a small smile 'Well you had parents once, whether it was a few years or not you still had them, aren't you lucky to have known them at all rather than not know them at all?'

Yugi nodded 'Yes…I'm happy to know I had good parents…'

'Parents are very hard to understand at times' She continued and clasped her hands together 'They can do odd things to show they care, some more extreme than others for their own reasons, but whatever they do they do it because they care'.

Yugi nodded and gave a small smile to her to show he understood "Somehow I don't think Yami will believe that but I can try it".

* * *

><p>Yugi climbed up the stairs, panting slightly as he came to the last staircase to his level in the apartment building, somehow-without him even being there-Yami had got Yugi to use the stairs more than the elevator. He growled to himself and made a mental note to scold Yami when he got home for plugging it in his mind.<p>

Yugi then frowned when he heard a laugh and peeked round the corner of the stairs; Yami stood outside the apartment with Anzu leaning against the wall, the two casually talking and laughing together. Yugi bit his lip and stuffed his fists into his pockets before walking over; Yami quickly spotted him and smiled.

'Hey Yugi, how did that therapy thing go?' Yami asked making Yugi blush red.

'Therapy?' Anzu questioned turning to Yami for an answer.

'Well you see-'

'We have something to discuss' Yugi growled and shoved Yami back in the apartment 'It was nice seeing you Anzu' Yugi then slammed the door after him and turned to Yami to bare his glare at the male.

'I didn't do it' Yami defended.

'You did! You just humiliated me in front of Anzu!' Yugi hissed 'Anzu! Do you know what you have done?'

'No. What did I say?'

'You told her I went to therapy!'

Yami raised his brow 'But you did, you told me this morning'.

'But you weren't supposed to tell her!' Yugi sighed and slapped his forehead 'She probably thinks I'm sort of…pyscho or something now! Thanks Yami! You ruined my life!'

'But you said that a lot of people go and that it's nothing to be asha-'

'Forget what I said!' Yugi barked and then stormed into his room before slamming the door behind him.

Yami cringed slightly and looked down at Chimera who had rubbed himself in between Yami's legs; Yami raised his brow and sighed 'What do I do Chimera? Anything I do is wrong to Yugi'.

Yugi sat on the end of his bed, his phone in his hands as he waited for his best friend to pick up on the other side.

'Hello?' Joey answered.

'Joey I need your help' Yugi said quietly 'Urgent help'.

'Let me guess, you have no cleaner left and you made a mess am I right?'

'Joey! I'm being serious here!' Yugi bit his lip and turned to face the wall in case Yami heard 'I think I'm jealous'.

'Jealous? Anzu got a boyfriend or something?'

'No you got me wrong' Yugi sighed 'I'm jealous of Anzu'.

'Whoa…Yug I knew you were effeminate but you're not a woman!'

'Joey!' Yugi hissed 'I'm jealous because she's taking someone away from me'.

There was a few moments of silence 'Who?'

Yugi rolled his eyes, remembering he hadn't told Joey about Yami 'Never mind that, what is wrong with me?'

'Do you want my personal opinion or my professional?'

Yugi frowned 'Both'.

'You have a crush'.

Yugi blushed red and scowled at the floor 'I-I know that Joey!'

'No, I mean on this other person, the one Anzu is taking from you'.

Yugi stared wide eyed at the floor "Me…have a crush…on Yami?" Yugi then shook his head 'No! No! No! Impossible!'

'Okay! Jeez! You don't have a crush!' Joey defended 'Don't shout in my ear!'

'S-Sorry' Yugi mumbled 'Anyway thanks Joey'.

'What? But I haven't-'

Yugi ended the call then, putting the phone aside he put his head in his hands 'There's no way…I barely know the guy…and he's a guy! It's…totally out of the question'.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Yugi sat with Chimera on his lap, he switched on the news so he could find out the weather for the next day. He bit his lip when the news reporter said that it was going to be hot, Yugi glanced at Yami who stood in the kitchen clearing away without a care, Yugi looked to the screen before turning back to Yami.<p>

'Hey Yami' Yami turned to Yugi 'They say it's going to be really hot tomorrow, do you want to go out somewhere?'

'Like where?'

'Somewhere nice and cool, will you?'

Yami hummed before nodding 'Alright, sounds like it'll be fun'.

Yugi smiled and turned to the TV before staring at it "Wait…I've asked Yami out…to a place…just the two of us? A date! No!" Yugi held his head "How stupid can I be?"

'Yugi you okay?' Yami asked.

*******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

And that's where we'll leave this chapter! Wondering if Yugi is okay and Yami being pulled onto a date.

Hmm…I wonder where you would go on such a day for a date…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. The date

It's party time with le dates!

Oh yeah! We're gonna have fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-The date<p>

Yugi gave a small sigh as he wiped his forehead from sweat; it was no surprise that the following day it was hot. Yugi dressed in his shorts and shirt for the occasion and walked out his bedroom with a small smile, picking up his sports bag as he walked out. Yami was sat on the sofa with Chimera laid sluggishly by his side, Yugi bit his lip and opened the window slightly and took out a fan from its box before setting it on the floor and turning it on so a cool breeze came from it.

'There, so Chimera can cool himself down here' Yugi explained with an impressed smile as Chimera ventured over it and laid down in the cool air.

'Why can't we use that?' Yami questioned as Yugi picked up some keys to lock the door.

'Because it's not big enough for all three of us, besides we're gonna have fun where I have planned'.

'Oh okay. See you later Chimera'.

Chimera gave a small purr as the two males left the apartment and locked it behind them, Yugi glanced at the stairs and was about to voice his reason of taking the elevator instead, but Yami's simple yet adorable face made Yugi flush up and glance away 'Fine we'll take the stairs' He mumbled and started walking down them.

'What did I say?' Yami questioned as he followed Yugi.

'Not so much what you said but more what you did'.

'What did I do?'

'Nothing Yami…nothing'.

* * *

><p>Yami watched two girls go past them before looking up at the sigh hanging over them 'Leisure pool?' He questioned before turning to Yugi 'What's that?'<p>

'It's a place where you swim around' Yugi explained with a smile 'It's great when it's a really hot day like this because it cools you off easily'.

'Oh…'

Yugi lead Yami towards it and paid for their entrance before Yugi pulled Yami over to the small shop 'We best buy you some trunks. We don't want you swimming around naked' Yugi then blushed pink "Though I doubt that would be a bad thing".

Yami tilted his head at the trunks before turning to the bikini's 'What about these?'

Yugi turned to him and pulled him away 'T-Those are for women…you need to stick with the trunks'.

'Oh…okay then'.

Yugi looked up and down the clothes they had to sell before choosing a black and red stripped trunks for Yami and lead him over to the changing rooms, once explaining to him that he had to change in the cubicles he left Yami on his own to get changed himself in his light blue trunks and headed out to the pool before Yami, he smiled when he say the smaller kids playing in the water with each other and the older women sitting on the side on deck chairs while men tried to seduce them. Yugi put his towel on the side before he turned to the pool and slipped inside, giving a small shiver when the cold water went around his waist.

'Heaven' Yugi whispered and sat back as he waited for Yami to join up with him.

After a few minutes of soaking in the water Yami walked up behind him 'Yugi…do I look alright?'

Yugi turned around and flushed up red when he saw Yami's bare body, only his thighs and waist was hidden by his new swimming costume. Yugi turned around and shrugged his shoulders 'F-Fit's don't it? T-That's the most important thing…'

'I don't know…I feel exposed' Yami muttered as he tried to cover his chest 'I feel like…I shouldn't be this undressed…'

'It's fine Yami…honestly' Yugi reassured 'I'm the same as you, so it's nothing to be ashamed about'.

'Okay…'

Yugi waited for a few minutes before turning to Yami, seeing he was still standing by the poolside 'Aren't you going to come in?'

'I can't swim'.

Yugi turned to him 'Seriously?'

'Yes…'

'Then why didn't you say so sooner? I could've picked another place to go to'.

'You looked…so happy to come here…I didn't want to spoil it'.

Yugi was about to argue back but when seeing Yami's selflessness he gave a sigh and held his hand out 'Come on, I'll try and teach you'.

Yami took hold of Yugi's hand and let himself slid gently into the water, Yugi mentally cursed himself at the awkward situation he had brought on himself but gladly taught Yami to swim in the water, and after a while he was enjoying it as much as Yami was and learnt to ignore the stares everyone gave them.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami spent a fair few hours at the pool, most of it was to teach Yami how to swim but after he picked it up they had some fun and managed to cool off as well in the hot weather. But after a while they became tired of swimming and decided to leave the pool and find somewhere else to cool off.<p>

Yami was ringing out his bangs as he turned to Yugi 'You know of another place?'

'Mmhmm' Yugi hummed 'It has air conditioning as well on hot days, so it should be nice and cool in there. And it's a place where we can relax and enjoy ourselves, excited?'

'Yes…it sounds like fun'.

Yugi giggled and walked along with Yami, he then blushed lightly and fiddled with his bag 'Y-Yami…do you know what…a date is?'

'Of course' Yami replied as he turned to another bang'.

Yugi flushed up redder 'Y-You do?'

'Of course. It's a tasty food, is that where we're going? To get some dates?'

'No Yami…' Yugi let out a large sigh 'N-Never mind what I said okay…?'

'Okay…'

Yugi gave a small nod and tried to push the idea of a date away from his mind and focused back on leading Yami into town before they came to a cinema. Yami looked up at the lights and the large pictures of the films they were showing inside, he then turned to Yugi for an explanation as he watched the male with a smile.

'We're at the cinema' Yugi explained.

'Cinema?' Yami repeated.

'It's a place where you can watch films' Seeing Yami's blank face Yugi held his chin in thought 'You know the TV? It's just like that, but bigger and longer'.

'Oh' Yami then looked around 'So what do we watch?'

'Anything you like' Yugi lead Yami over to the film posters for him to see 'They're all being shown here, so you take your pick and I'll see what time they start'.

Yami hummed as he looked up at the poster of a romance film, Yugi smiled lightly but mentally cursed as Yami moved away from it and looked at the other films that were shown before stopping at one and turning to Yugi 'I like this one'.

Yugi moved closer before paling as he recognised the famous horror film 'Uhh…y-you sure? I-It looks like a pretty dark film…'

'I like the night' Yami reassured 'It has a certain strength to it…which I'm sure this will do, right?'

Yugi gave a small smile but shrugged nonetheless 'I-If you want to see it then that's fine…'

Yugi then walked over to the booth and once requesting tickets to the film he was asked to give identification, Yami walked over and tilted his head as Yugi handed him a card which he checked before giving them the tickets and the card back and letting them go inside.

'What did he want?' Yami asked.

'Oh, he wanted to see my identification' Yugi held up his card with a smile 'Just to make sure'.

'Make sure of what?'

'The film we're going to see is…rated for more adult people' Yugi explained 'It's an eighteen so no one under that age can see it. Or at least in the cinema…'

'But you're eighteen aren't you?'

'Well yeah…'

'So why did ask you for your age?'

'Well…I-I look a lot younger than a normal eighteen year old Yami. My height and looks make me look like five years younger…it's pretty normal. I have to give my age out to a lot of things anyway'.

'Oh…do I need to tell him my age?'

Yugi gave a faint laugh and shook his head 'No Yami, you're roughly average height and you're handsome, I'm pretty sure you can pass off as over eighteen'.

Yami then tilted his head 'You think I'm handsome?'

Yugi crimsoned heavily before looking away to distract himself 'Popcorn! We should have popcorn I'll go get us some' He then hurried off to buy the popcorn and took the chance to get rid of his annoying blush.

Once Yugi had bought a tub of popcorn and they found the right theatre room to go to they walked down the aisles, the cool room was filled with other people but Yugi managed to find them seats in the middle row.

'Looks like everyone shared your idea Yugi' Yami commented as he turned in his seat to stare at the others.

'Mmm…must be pretty smart' Yugi then gazed away as he ate a handful of popcorn "Okay Yugi, you can do this. It's just a bunch of actors running around screaming. Not real. You're an adult now and you can take this!"

The lights then dimmed making Yami look around in worry 'What's happening?'

'It's fine' Yugi reassured with a small smile 'It's just to make the screen easier to see'.

'Oh…' Yami sat back in his seat facing the front before he gave a small sigh and watching as the adverts came on.

"I'm sure…with Yami by my side I can do this" Yugi thought to himself with a small nod before watching the screen himself.

* * *

><p>Half way through the film Yugi was already pale and shaking slightly in his seat, he had never been good with horror films of any kind, and he wished he had told Yami so he wouldn't be trapped in his worst nightmare. He was stuck between two people as it was, and he had to choose the middle of the row so they wouldn't be able to escape easily, his popcorn didn't provide good distraction either.<p>

There was another blood curdling scream from the screen and Yugi felt his insides wriggle about and he was about to reach for Yami but someone else touched his hand instead. Yugi blinked at the unknown feeling and turned to his hand, he saw Yami's hand planted firmly on top of his and it was only when he turned to the male he realised he was quite pale and shaking slightly in his seat.

'Yami?' Yugi whispered but it got his attention as he turned to him 'Are you alright?'

'Huh?' Yami looked down at his hand and peeled it off 'S-Sorry'.

'It's fine' Yugi reassured but hearing another scream and blood spilling Yugi cringed and held his hand out 'You can hold my hand if you like, I really don't mind'.

Yami nodded and quickly held Yugi's hand as they watched through the film until the end. They walked out when the lights were lifted but even when Yugi was outside and felt much more relaxed Yami was still shaking slightly and held Yugi's hand tightly.

'H-How can anyone watch that?' Yami questioned.

'I don't know' Yugi gave a small nervous smile 'I try to stay away from horror films…I can't do anything scary…Joey can though…but he laughs through most of it…'

'How can anyone…find people's murders entertaining? Those poor people…'

Yugi turned to him before giving a light laugh and swung their hands 'Yami, those people weren't real' Yugi frowned 'Well they were real, but everything you saw hadn't happened. The murders, the murderer, none of it were real, they're actors and they're perfectly alive. That's what makes it real, most of the time it isn't real'.

Yami glanced at him 'Most of the time?'

'Well…some films are based on true stories…but not that one. It was fictional. All made up'.

Yami gave a small nod 'Right…'

Yugi tugged him in the direction of home 'I think we best head home now, we had an exciting day as it is right?'

'Right…'

* * *

><p>Later on that night Yugi frowned in his sleep as he heard moving around so opened his eyes, he turned to the clock to see the late hour before sitting up and seeing Yami at the bedroom door.<p>

'Yami?' Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes 'What are you doing?'

Yami turned to glance at Yugi before peeking out of the door 'Making sure we're alone' He answered 'You did lock the door right?'

'What are you talking about? Come to bed'.

Yami shook his head 'I don't want any murderers coming in here and getting us'.

'Murderers what are you…?' Yugi then smiled lightly and crawled to the edge of the bed to reach out for Yami 'Yami, come here and listen'.

Yami turned to Yugi but let the small teen pull him over and sat him on the bed. Yugi turned to face him with a small smile 'There isn't going to be any murderers, not tonight, not ever. It was just a film and none of it was real…I know they're scary but none of it is real and it's not going to happen to us, okay?'

Yami gave a small nod but kept glancing at the door 'Come here' Yami turned to Yugi as he settled back in the bed so Yami followed his lead, crawling back up to him until Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him closer 'As long as I'm hugging you, nothing will happen to you okay?'

Yami gave a small nod and gently curled up in Yugi's arms 'Yugi…'

'Yes Yami?'

'I had a really nice time today' Yami glanced up at Yugi 'Can we do it again if it's hot?'

Yugi blushed lightly before nodding 'Sure…we'll just skip the horror films though next time right?'

Yami gave a nod in agreement before yawning and closing his eyes, finding comfort in Yugi's arms as to did the teen with the male so close to him as they both fell asleep in peace at last.

******************************End of chapter 11******************************

I'm with Yami, horror films are so scary! I would totally lock myself in my room! But then I'd get claustrophobic.

It's a no win situation for me.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Day out

Ah…let's just…turn up these notches for torture-I mean happiness yes…

Slip of the tongue! Honestly!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Day out<p>

Yami kept glancing at Yugi now and then as he talked to his friend on the phone, having left Yami in charge to cook another meal while he talked to Joey. Yugi at the moment was agreeing to meet Joey up on the weekend to hang out together seeing as neither of them had the time to spend any time with each other.

'Okay Joey. Sounds like a plan' Yugi chuckled and glanced at Yami to make sure he was alright.

'Alright then. Hey Yugi' Yugi then turned back to the phone 'Why don't we bring your crush?'

'Anzu is busy' Yugi pointed out.

'Not her, this other person…uhh…Yami did you call him?'

Yugi flushed up red and shuffled his feet 'I-I dunno…'

'Well ask him, I'd like to meet this guy'.

Yugi nodded and then turned to Yami 'Yami…' The male faced Yugi while he burned red 'W-Would you like to…hang out with me and Joey this Saturday?'

'Umm…' Yami nodded 'Okay, if that's alright with you'.

Yugi nodded and turned away again 'He'd like to come as well…'

'Awesome; I get to spend time with you and embarrass you in one go!' Yugi groaned making Joey laugh at his end 'See you Saturday then Yug'.

'Yeah, see you Joey' Yugi then ended the call with a sigh and rubbed his head 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

'About this?' Yami questioned nodding the food.

Yugi turned to Yami and shook his head 'No…not that…just ignore me okay?'

Yami frowned but shrugged, taking Yugi's order and carried on cooking in silence for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>When Saturday came around, Yugi and Yami walked down the street together as they tried to look out for the blonde on the street, though Yami was more interested in looking through shop windows then following Yugi around.<p>

'Where is he?' Yugi mumbled then spotted the blonde standing casually outside a shop; he smiled and lifted his arm up to wave at him 'Joey!'

Joey turned and smiled when he saw Yugi dragging Yami along, Joey raised his brow and observed the other male but turned to Yugi for the introductions.

'Uhh…Joey this is Yami' Yugi introduced 'Yami, this is Joey my best friend'.

'I see, nice to meet you Yami' Joey greeted as he held out his hand to Yami.

Yami looked at the hand but then slightly stepped back, when seeing Joey's confused face Yugi stepped in and held Yami close to him and gave a light chuckle.

'Sorry, Yami's…uhh…shy' Yugi lied and tugged on Yami's hand 'But he'll warm up soon, right Yami?'

Yami only gave a hum and glanced off, Joey raised his brow but turned to Yugi nonetheless 'Anyway, where do you want to go then Yug?' Joey asked to the smaller male.

'I dunno but as long as it has food I'm happy. I'm starving!'

'Likewise! Let's go!'

Joey then turned off and started naming the places they could go that had-to his standard-good food. Yugi turned to Yami and tried to gently coax him into following Joey 'Yami' Yugi whispered quietly 'What's wrong?'

'I don't like him' Yami muttered nodding to Joey 'He's the dangerous one…'

Yugi tilted his head 'Dangerous one?' Yugi repeated.

'I tried to get him away from you before' Yami explained and tried to pull Yugi in the opposite direction 'But he always came back! How many times does he need to be shown that I can fight him off?'

'Fight him…' Yugi then went silent, recalling the moments when he had supposedly attacked Joey-and other people for that matter-rather violently. And with Yami claiming he was dangerous, things clicked together and Yugi glared at him 'You!'

Joey turned at Yugi's raised voice, watching as Yami grabbed Yugi's wrists to stop him from punching Yami's chest and struggled in his grasp 'You made me hurt my friends! You bastard!'

* * *

><p>Joey was walking with Yugi after filling the small teen with food, Yami had walked on ahead to stay away from Yugi's foul mood though he couldn't quite understand why Yugi was like that. Joey looked between the Yami and then to Yugi with his glare to the floor.<p>

'So…why did you try to attack him?' Joey asked casually.

'Nothing' Yugi mumbled.

'Come on, did he sleep with someone? No! I bet he mugged someone didn't he?'

Yugi grumbled 'Don't push it Joey or you'll be joining him in the dog house'.

Joey gave a small whistle and held his hands up in defence 'Sorry, sorry, jeez I hope this day can't go anymore worse'.

'Yami!' Yugi stopped and glared even harder at the pavement at the familiar female voice.

Yami looked up and smiled when he saw Anzu hurrying over to him 'Oh, hey Anzu' Yami greeted as she came closer.

'Hi. What are you doing out here on your own?'

'I'm not' Yami turned to point to Yugi and Joey 'I'm with Yugi and Joey'.

She then leaned to her side and gave a small chuckle 'Oh, I didn't see you two boys there. Hi'.

'Hey Anzu' Joey greeted while Yugi only gave a nod of acknowledgment; too deep in his bad mood to even want to talk to his supposedly crush.

Anzu then turned back to Yami, ignoring the males once again 'So, where are you going then?'

'Uhh…I'm not entirely sure' Yami answered 'Yugi isn't talking to me, so I can't really ask him'.

Anzu gave a light chuckle 'Well, do you want to go down to the pier with me?' She asked, though hard to keep her broad smile away at the thought of the two being alone 'I was going to go down there myself, but it's no fun when you have no one to go with'.

'The pier? Okay' Yami turned back to Yugi and Joey 'Do you want to come to the pier as well?'

'Sure, at least it'll be something to do' Joey then nudged Yugi lightly 'Right Yug?'

Yugi only gave a small grumble as a response but Joey managed to make out 'Suppose so' from him and Anzu lead the way. Though she was rather disappointed that the two extra males had to follow, she quickly hugged Yami's arm and walked on ahead with him while talking to him, which he listened to and put in his own conversation from time to time.

'Is that what you're angry about?' Joey asked the small teen 'That Yami is completely oblivious to Anzu's heart on him?'

'No but now that you mention it, it does tick me off' Yugi mumbled making Joey chuckle.

* * *

><p>They soon came to the pier, Yugi had shrugged off most of his bad mood as they walked around and looked at the shops and stalls, but every time he saw Yami spend time with Anzu it got him even more worked up so had to get Joey to distract himself.<p>

'Here Yami' Anzu handed him a shell necklace from a souvenir stall and put it over his head so it draped down his neck 'It suits you…but I think you'd need to look like a beach boy first though'.

Yami held the shells in his hands before tilting his head 'Beach boy?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah, you know the ones who are on the beach all the time; they're like shirtless and have surfboards. You'd look pretty hot as one of them I think'.

'Oh…thank you'.

Joey glanced over at them and sighed 'You can't help but feel left out' Joey commented. Yugi only hummed as a response making Joey roll his eyes 'Well I think if I was going to be left out I'd at least like to have you talking to me, might be a bit more interesting'.

'Yeah…guess so' Yugi mumbled as he looked idly through the items at sale.

'It's a good thing I brought this then' Joey then took out a camera from his pocket to show Yugi 'I thought I was going to catch you and Yami snogging…but hey, if it's going to provide at least a little entertainment then I might as well use it. Oi! Anzu!' Anzu leaned over to Joey as he waved his camera 'Want your picture?'

Anzu gave a small chuckle 'Alright, though I'm pretty sure I'm not picture worthy'.

'Ah don't say that, you'll be great' Joey then took her picture and went over to show her while she giggled at how she looked.

Yami walked over to Yugi cautiously, but seeing Yami approaching Yugi quickly turned in the opposite direction and played with some other items that were on sell 'I'm sorry'.

'What for?' Yugi asked quietly-and a little hopeful.

'I don't really know' Yami answered 'You just seem mad at me and I figured I should apologise…I thought you might tell me what I did wrong…'

Yugi huffed and turned away from Yami again, making him stare confused again at what he had done.

They carried on walking around the pier, Joey occasionally taking pictures of the group as they walked along to try and occupy their time 'Hey look!' Anzu then pointed ahead to see a Ferris wheel spinning around 'That looks like fun; I want to go on it, how about you Yami?'

Yami nodded 'Mmm…it looks like fun'.

Anzu smiled then looked back at the other two and rolled her eyes in thought 'Why don't me and Yami share and you two can share? Okay? Okay'.

They soon got over to the Ferris wheel, and once they were allowed Anzu quickly dragged Yami into one of the cubes while Yugi and Joey were left to take their own. When it started moving Yugi quickly jumped up on the chair and tried to peek into Yami and Anzu's secluded moment, but there was no chance he could see.

Joey only chuckled making Yugi frown 'Man, you are so jealous'.

'Am not!' Yugi hissed then his eyes widened 'She kissed him! On the cheek!'

'Oh no! Yugi's going to get his shot gun!' Joey joked making Yugi frown.

Yugi grumbled, knowing that if he did own a shotgun he probably would try to use it to scare her but didn't want his friend knowing that he was right 'Shut up Joey' Yugi mumbled and carried on trying to peek through the glasses.

* * *

><p>Once they got back off the Ferris wheel Yugi couldn't stop glaring at the couple; he couldn't see what had happened inside but Anzu was looking very happy, Yami looked the same as always but he was sure something happened inside and he was determined to find out what it was.<p>

After they took a final group picture that Joey persisted they should have they all went their separate ways for the evening; Joey went back home, Anzu had a friend who lived nearby she wanted to visit and Yami and Yugi were left walking back home. Yugi waited in silence until he was sure they were alone on the street before sighing, immediately catching Yami's attention.

'So…that was…a nice day out huh?' Yugi asked casually.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and nodded 'I suppose so. The blonde wasn't that dangerous just…bouncy'.

'Quite…' Yugi mumbled 'So, did you and Anzu talk about anything while in the Ferris wheel?'

'Yeah. We were talking about the view it gave. It was really nice'.

'Just about the view?'

Yami hummed in thought 'Oh, she asked me to meet her next Friday at five o'clock' Yami added.

Yugi then twitched at the statement; a specific time and date-a late time nonetheless-it only spelt one thing for Yugi 'O-Oh? What for?'

'She said she wanted to go on a date with me' Yami mused with a small frown of thought 'She said…she wanted to take me to a place called "a restaurant" she said it had nice food and stuff. Have you heard of a place like that Yugi? Yugi?'

Yugi kept his mouth tightly shut; his hands had quickly dived in his pockets as a familiar glare was set on the pavement again. Yami became worried about his look and thought of the only sensible thing to say 'I'm sorry'.

'Don't apologise!' Yugi snapped and then marched on ahead with Yami cowering behind him, wondering what he had possible done wrong this time.

*******************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Oh dear, I think you can safely say Yami is in the dog house…with Chimera.

But oh no a date with Anzu! What was Yami thinking? We don't know and probably don't want to know.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. It doesn't bother me

Hey everyone! Guess what?

Chapter thirteen+ Yami and Anzu date=Trouble!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-It doesn't bother me<p>

Yugi kept glancing up at the clock that Friday, seeing the hands tick away as they past four o'clock. Yugi bit his lip and glanced to Yami, who was lazily laid out over the sofa with Chimera curled up on his stomach. Yugi waited a few more moments, though he rather liked the idea of Yami screwing up his first date with Anzu, he didn't want to get Yami upset.

'Don't you think you should start getting ready?' Yugi asked the male making him break out of his thoughts.

'I didn't know I was supposed to' Yami replied.

'Yami. A date is…' Yugi sighed as he tapped his fingers against the counter 'Where you try to impress someone to like you even more. Like a job interview…but instead of getting paid you get…romance…'

'Oh' Yami sat up and put Chimera to the side 'Well…what do I need to do?'

Yugi sighed again and walked over to the male, pulling him up onto his feet and pulling him into the bedroom 'Come on, I'll help you out'.

Yami sat on Yugi's bed, watching the smaller male go through his wardrobe and handing Yami a black jacket 'Here, you'll look good in this'.

Yami took the jacket and examined it before slipping on and pulling it tighter over himself 'I like it…' He commented.

Yugi nodded 'Suits you too' Yugi then tilted his head before moving around his bedroom and picking up his hairbrush 'Here, sit still Yami'.

Yami listened to Yugi as he crawled behind him and pulled his shoulders back slightly before brushing his hair, making sure it was perfectly straight. Yami sat obediently for a few moments before purring at the touch and closing his eyes 'Feels nice…' He hummed to himself.

'Yeah…' Yugi then shook his head and focused back on brushing his hair 'Yami, do you know what to say?'

Yami opened his eyes and shook his head 'No'.

'Well…you best make up a story…in case Anzu asks some awkward questions' Yugi bit his lip as he thought to himself 'If Anzu asks what job you have, tell her you got fired from your last job and you're staying with me until you can find a new one, okay?'

Yami gave a nod as he made a mental note before frowning in thought 'Why was I fired?'

'Uhh…umm…cuts! They're everywhere; say your business needed to make cuts and you was one of them. That'll make her sympathetic'.

'Right'.

'And…try and keep the conversation about her, okay?'

'Why?'

'It doesn't make you sound egotistical. And girls like it when you ask them stuff about themselves' Yugi rolled his eyes 'Or that's what Joey says'.

'Right…but…what should I ask her about?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders as he flicked the ends of Yami's hair 'Casual things. Like how her day went, what does she do, and make sure to tell her she looks nice. Girls like being complimented on their appearance. Tell her that her dress looks nice or something'.

'Okay'.

'And…I know this might be hard for you, but don't be so airheaded about everything okay?'

'Airheaded Yugi?'

'Yes…like not knowing what something means and being spacey. I know you're naturally like it, but please try not to, Anzu will go right off you'.

Yami gave a nod 'Right…anything else?'

'Yeah' Yugi stopped brushing his hair before reaching over his bed to his bedside cabinet, opening the drawer; he took out his wallet and his phone before handing them to Yami 'You'll need money to buy things. And…if you want to call me you can with this'.

Yami took the wallet and phone, tilting it in his hands before turning round to Yugi 'How do I work this?'

Yugi gave a small sigh before showing him how to turn the phone on and off and showing him how to dial Yugi's home number.

* * *

><p>An hour passed by and there was a knock on the door, Yugi quickly hid Chimera in the bedroom as Yami got up to answer the door. Not surprised that it was Anzu standing at the door, dressed in a pure white dress that reached to her knees with a matching handbag hanging from her shoulder.<p>

'Hey' She greeted 'You ready to go?'

Yami gave a nod before turning to Yugi and giving him a wave 'See you later Yugi'.

'Yeah' Yugi gave a small wave back as Yami walked out 'Have fun…'

Once the door was shut Yugi gave a sigh and looked around the now empty apartment, he shuffled over to the bedroom to release Chimera, watching as the pet walked out and rubbed against his legs like it knew he was upset.

'So what?' Yugi finally spoke up 'So what if Yami has a date? It doesn't bother me. I can have fun on my own without him. I've always wanted a free evening anyway, so what should we do Chimera?'

Chimera only gave a purr as an answer and trotted off. Yugi hummed and stroked his chin in thought 'I know!' Yugi then went to the kitchen and opened the drawer; Chimera tilted its heads as it watched Yugi curiously as he took something out and wrapped it around his finger.

'Ta da!' Yugi exclaimed and showed Chimera the string he had wrapped around his finger with a long part of it dangling in the air, captivating the beasts eyes 'We can play this. Cats like moving things, do you?'

Yugi bounced the strong over Chimera, watching as the beast tried to jump up and catch it without success. Yugi giggled and bounced it more over Chimera's head so the small animal wriggled its hips and tried to catch it only growling when it didn't.

Yugi then squeaked as Chimera flew up, and seeing the string around Yugi's finger bit Yugi. Yugi managed to push Chimera off him as he hurried to the bathroom, soaking his bleeding finger under water as he rummaged around for a plaster; Chimera moving to the door with its heads hung looking very guilty for what it had done. Yugi turned the taps off and wrapped the plaster tightly around his wound.

'Okay…that's not such a good idea' Yugi mused to himself and looking towards Chimera as he walked off again 'A bit too early for dinner…hmm…well there must be something on TV' Yugi then moved over to the couch and sat himself down, picking up the remote 'I haven't watched TV for a while, I must've missed a lot'.

Yugi flicked the TV on, on the first channel it was a romance movie and Yugi had turned it on just as it was getting steamy, Yugi blushed red before changing the channel to turn it to a nature programme. But then blushed even redder when they were talking about life long partners and changed the channel again only to turn it off when it was a soap opera and he heard the word "pregnant".

Yugi huffed and glanced at Chimera 'Well…at least if I cook something it won't have anything to do with Yami'.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Yugi became easily bored and easily impatient. He was currently lying on the sofa with Chimera curled up on his stomach, like he was in Yami's position earlier. He glanced over at the clock, seeing it was late before sighing and draping his arms over his eyes to hide the light.<p>

'Yami must be having a good time by now…' Yugi mumbled quietly 'I hope he doesn't screw up like a screw up he is…'

Yugi's phone then rang; Yugi jumped up making Chimera and hiss slightly at the sudden movement but curled up at the end of the couch. Yugi quickly got to his feet and hurried to his phone, picking it up and sticking it to his ear.

'Hello this is Yugi' Yugi answered.

'Oh, hi Yugi' Yami's voice replied.

Yugi gave a small sigh of relief, happy to hear the males' voice deep in his ear 'Hey Yami' Yugi then frowned at the wall 'What's wrong? Why are you calling?'

'Can you walk me back home?'

'Uhh…sure. Why can't Anzu do it though?'

'One of her friends called up and she said she was really upset so went to see her…and I don't know the way back'.

Yugi gave a small smile at Yami's lost tone 'Okay. Do you know where you at?'

'Uhh…the park Anzu said'.

'Right, I'll be there in a few minutes' Yugi then put the phone down and slipped on his shoes 'Be right back Chimera'.

* * *

><p>Yugi soon came to the park, and after jogging around its large perimeter he came across Yami sitting on a bench waiting for him. Yugi smiled and walked closer, catching Yami's attention as he jumped up onto his feet.<p>

'I'm sorry to have called you' Yami apologised.

Yugi shook his head 'Nah…come on, let's go home eh?'

Yami nodded and followed Yugi out of the park and onto the street; Yami casually glanced at some youngsters who were walking down the street yelling their heads off with beer bottles in their hands.

'So…how was your date?' Yugi asked casually.

Yami only gave a nod and put his hands in his pockets 'Well? What did you do? What did you talk about?'

'Mm…not much' Yami mumbled then frowned 'There was no dates anyway…'

Yugi only sighed 'That's terrible…'

'But Anzu was nice. You were right, she believed me when I said I lost my job, and she's going to pray that I get another one soon'.

'Uhuh'.

'And the food was nice…though I wasn't sure on some of it' Yugi only gave a nod in agreement 'And we saw another movie…but not like the other one. And then she kissed me'.

Yugi twitched then 'She did what?' He growled.

'She kissed me. Before she had to leave' Yami then pointed to a spot on his cheek that was dangerously close to his lips 'Right here'.

'You-!' Yami bit his lip and turned away 'No…it doesn't bother me'.

'What does?'

'No! I said it doesn't bother me!'

'But you're angry'.

'I am not!'

Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer, though Yugi blushed red and enjoyed the contact he got from the male he struggled to get out of his embarrassing grip 'W-What are you doing?' Yugi questioned as he pushed on Yami's chest.

'You can cry' Yami whispered.

'What? I don't want to cry!'

'I remember when you used to get so angry you'd start crying. So it's okay'.

Yugi glared at his chest, carrying on pushing his chest away before clinging onto it and sobbing into his shirt. Yami only held Yugi close as he carried on crying against him, his hands then letting go of his shirt and wrapping around his waist so he could pull Yami closer.

'Don't ever go out and leave me on my own!' Yugi sobbed with his eyes turning red 'I was so bored without you!'

Yami gave a faint smile and stroked Yugi's hair 'Okay. If you want that'.

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Aww yes, yes it does…

But it doesn't seem that Yugi has admitted his feelings! The horror little Yugi! Why not?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Love without love

Let's make something happen.

Something!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Love without love<p>

Yugi was watching Yami as he tried to find his key for the door. Yami was casually watching Yugi pace back and forth so whenever Yugi met his eyes he quickly turned away and carried on searching for his keys. Yugi then smiled as he saw a sparkle, moving back a magazine he took the keys out from underneath.

'Here they are' Yugi smiled as he walked over to the door 'Damn things. Okay I'll see you in an hour or so okay Yami?'

'Okay' Yami then tilted his head 'What should I tell if someone comes looking for you?'

Yugi sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'Tell them I'm in the shower or something…see you later Yami' Yugi then shut the door behind him and sighed as he walked down the corridor.

Yugi quickly pocketed his keys but once he passed Anzu's door his eyes fell to the floor and he quickly shuffled past it before diving into the elevator and listening to it lowering. He didn't want to talk to the female after Yami's date with her, he wasn't sure what he would do worse; scream at her or break down into tears. And the worst part was he didn't want to imagine why that was.

* * *

><p>Yugi was sitting in the same old chair looking up at his Sensei as she wrote a few notes after Yugi told her how his days went, he bit his lip and shifted his legs uncomfortably as he thought to himself before coming to a decision.<p>

'S-Sensei?' Yugi spoke up.

'Yes Yugi?'

'D-Do you…t-think it's possible to be…i-in love but…not actually feel love?'

She sat back and crossed her leg over 'Well what do you think love feels like Yugi?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck 'Happy I guess…like everyone who's with someone is…so dreamy and drippy…they just stare into space and can get…so emotional. I guess that means they love them'.

'Yes that does seem to be the general idea of love' She mused and lightly tapped her pen 'So how do you feel about this person then?'

'I feel…' Yugi sighed and bit his lip 'I can't really explain it well…but sort of like…empty…'

'Empty?'

'Yeah…I don't feel like extremely happy like the couples on the street do…but I don't feel sad or angry either…I just feel…' Yugi gave a small smile 'I feel normal around him…and sometimes it really frustrates me if I know he's so much as talking to another person which I'm afraid might be possessiveness…but…something about him…makes me feel normal'.

'Content then yes?'

'I guess so…'

She gave a smile as she wrote it down 'You know Yugi, love isn't always extreme happiness. It's about being with someone you feel comfortable with, and understanding each other. And it sounds like you do understand and feel comfortable with this person'.

'Yeah…' Yugi looked down at the carpet 'I guess I do…'

'Have you considered telling them how you feel?'

Yugi gave a sigh 'No…I don't think I'll be able to…' Yugi glanced at a calendar that was on the wall, knowing that three months had passed and that it was only three months until Yami left the world. What would be the point then?

* * *

><p>Yugi came home a few hours later, unlocking the door he let himself in and slipped out of his shoes, his nose twitched as he smelt food and gave a small smile as he recognised the food 'I'm back' Yugi called out.<p>

'In the kitchen' Yami called back.

Yugi walked over to the male and looked over his shoulder at the food he was cooking with a small smile 'You didn't have to cook me anything you know'.

'I know. But there was a person on the screen' Yami explained as he turned down the heat slightly 'He said that you can't get better at cooking unless you do some practice and let your imagination flow. So…I thought I should do some more cooking'.

'Right…you shouldn't really listen to all the TV cooks, some of them are mad' Yugi then sniffed some more 'Though it does smell great I have to say'.

Yami smiled and turned to Yugi 'Thank you. Maybe you should cook more'.

Yugi then frowned at him 'Are you saying my cooking is rubbish then?'

'No. But you could do better'.

Yugi frowned but ignored his comment as he continued to watch for a while 'How was your session then?' Yami asked politely.

'Alright I suppose' Yugi mumbled back and shrugged his shoulders 'Nothing new to report so to say'.

'Okay'.

Yugi sighed and watched Yami cook until he decided to serve it up when he thought it was ready, Yugi bit his lip and waited until Yami was finishing up before he spoke 'Umm…Yami?'

'Yes Yugi?'

'Can you…kiss me?'

Yami stared at the blushing teen as he hung his head in shame for asking for something like that, but it didn't stop Yami; in a matter of seconds Yami hand his hands on Yugi's waist to pull him closer and place his lips on Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widened as he blushed heavily but couldn't resist the soft touching kiss.

The two kissed passionately and after a while of kissing Yugi ended up backing into the kitchen counter, leaning back slightly so he could enjoy their hot kiss and ran a hand through Yami's hair barely hearing the phone ringing while being lost in the embrace of the kiss.

Yugi gave a soft moan but as soon as he did he pushed Yami off him and dived at the phone so he could answer it 'Hello?' He answered breathlessly listening to the other end, occasionally glancing over to Yami as he started to eat the food he had prepared with a small hum. Yugi bit his lip and lightly touched over his soft and very sensitive lips after the kiss.

* * *

><p>Yugi laid in bed that night his eyes fully open as he couldn't sleep at all, Yami was curled up by his side already asleep and Chimera was huddled around the bottom end of the bed. Yugi bit his lip as Yami sighed in his sleep and hugged Yugi's arm.<p>

"Oh dear…" Yugi thought as his eyes turned to Yami "I shouldn't be falling for him…he's only staying for three more months. I can't…grow too attached or I'll get into a crying fit and I'll be the same Yugi as I was before…" Yugi sighed and lightly stroked Yami's hair when he heard him mumble in his sleep "But…how can you resist such an adorable gullible guy like Yami?"

Yugi moved his head to the side so he could lean on Yami's head and feel his soft touch under his fingers "It's no good…I love Yami far too much…I'll probably have a break down when he leaves" Yugi sighed and closed his eyes lightly "I'll buy tons of chocolate beforehand so I'll have something to munch on".

******************************End of chapter 14******************************

Yes Yugi finally admits it! To himself! Ahahaha! It's going to take another ten chapters until Yugi admits it to Yami!

Okay maybe not that long but you get the point.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Date two

It's one of those chapters where you think "Okay they didn't say it but they know it right?"

Wrong!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15-Date two<p>

Yugi was at work as he tried to sort books into the shelves in the right order however his mind was elsewhere then putting the books in the right order, he glanced at the clock on the wall seeing it was two o'clock, he sighed and carried on putting the books in their places.

"I bet Yami's having a good time at home" Yugi thought only to make himself burn up to a red colour as he thought about the previous evening.

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared-or why Yami was so calm about kissing him that deeply-all he could think about was how good it was, and that he was left craving for more. But he knew that Yami didn't really understand about Yugi's feelings, and Yugi knew he couldn't tell Yami either as he was going to die in less than three months.

Yugi sighed and hugged the books he held in his arms, closing his eyes gently as he realised the fact that Yami was going to leave him, he couldn't get too attached to him otherwise it would be too much to bear.

* * *

><p>Yugi came back home later that day, he took the stairs up with a sad sigh knowing he would be taking the stairs a lot of the time. He unlocked the front door before letting himself in, quickly spotting Yami sitting on the sofa with Chimera curled up on his lap.<p>

'Welcome back' Yami greeted.

'Thanks' Yugi replied before slipping out of his shoes.

'How was your day?'

'It was okay' Yugi sighed before turning to Yami 'You look a little bored'.

'Just a little' Yami admitted with a small chuckle.

'Do you…want to go out somewhere for a while?'

'A date?' Yami questioned.

Yugi blushed lightly before nodding 'Sure…if you want to…'

'On one condition. Can we actually have dates? I've been on so many but I haven't had any dates'.

Yugi gave a light chuckle before nodding 'Sure. I'll buy you some'.

Yami gave a nod before putting Chimera to the side and getting up 'Where did you have in mind?'

'Just…walk around in the evening light. Why not?'

'Okay'.

Yugi smiled as he quickly fed Chimera before picking up his keys and some money for the dates before holding Yami's hand gently and leading him out of the apartment building and to the shops for some dates.

* * *

><p>Yami stood outside the shop as he waited for Yugi to come out, he looked up as people walked out of the door before Yugi walked out as he pocketed his wallet and turned to the male, holding out a small box for him which made Yami tilt his head in confusion.<p>

'Dates' Yugi explained and placed them in his hand 'Just for you'.

'Thank you' Yami looked at them before turning to Yugi 'Do you want some?'

'No thanks…they're not particularly my favourite kind of food…you have them all'.

'Okay' Yami examined the packaging before turning to Yugi 'Where are we going now?'

'Well…I'm a little low on money so…' Yugi hummed in thought 'We could…go to the park…or the beach…'

'Beach?' Yami repeated with a tilt.

'Yeah…there's a beach nearby. Do you want to go check it out?'

Yami gave a nod and followed Yugi down the street, Yugi sighed as silence went between them before smirking at a thought, not going unnoticedby Yami 'What are you smiling about?' Yami questioned.

'Nothing' Yugi replied innocently 'So…has Anzu asked you on anymore dates?'

'She did call me while you were out' Yami commented as he tried to figure out how to open the dates 'But I told her I didn't want to marry her'.

Yugi bit his lip to hold back his sniggers 'Did you tell her those exact words or give her a general idea?'

'Exact words'.

'And what was her response?'

'She…sort of gave a laugh but said alright…' Yami rubbed the back of his neck 'I'm not…sure if she understood or not…'

'I think she might've' Yugi smiled lightly before tilting his head 'Aren't you going to eat some?' He asked hinting to the dates.

Yami looked down at them 'I can't open them'.

'Oh…how about I open them for you at the beach?'

'Okay'.

Yugi carried on leading Yami in the direction of the beach until they came to sand and an evening light rippling over the sea water, Yugi gave a smile before taking Yami's dates and opening for him and handing them back 'Here you go'.

'Thank you' Yami took one of the dates before eating it 'Tastes good…'

'Well as long as you like them' Yugi smiled as he looked over at the water 'Want to get closer?'

Yami turned to him as he munched on a date 'Will we get wet?'

'If we stand too close' Yugi retorted as he walked on the sand and approached the water.

Yami quickly finished the dates before throwing the packaging in the bin and caught up with Yugi; he then looked down at the sand and knelt down. Yugi looked down at Yami with a raise of his brow before Yami stood up; he held two shells in his hands as he observed them in detail, Yugi smiled thinking Yami was going to give them to him but instead Yami placed them over his chest like a mermaids bra. Yugi giggled making Yami turn to him.

'I saw it on TV' Yami defended and looked down at himself to see how it fitted on him.

'I know' Yugi sniggered and took the shells off him 'But it doesn't mean you should copy everything you see on it'.

'But it made you happy' Yami smiled 'Isn't that good?'

Yugi gave a light blush and held the shells in his hands 'Yeah…maybe…'

Yami tilted his head 'Yugi…are you okay? You look a little down…'

'I just…' Yugi sighed 'I've just been thinking…that you're going to be leaving soon' Yugi kept his eyes focused on the shells 'You…sure you want to die this soon?'

'I've been in half death for a very long time' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'There's not much I can live for now'.

'Yeah…I suppose so…I just…I'm going to miss you…I mean…it's going to be so quiet at home without you'.

'I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me'.

Yugi gave a light chuckle and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt as tears started to run down his face 'Y-Yeah…I did…but I've…changed my mind now I guess…'

Yami watched Yugi crying before moving closer and gently putting his arms around Yugi and pulling him into a much needed hug, Yugi didn't try and push away and gladly sunk into Yami's arms and cried quietly into his chest, Yami was only silent and occasionally rubbed his back to calm him down.

'I'm going to miss you too' Yami whispered and gently rested his head on Yugi's 'You've been the best person in my life…'

Yugi gave a weak chuckle through his tears 'I feel like I've been mother to you' Yugi joked quietly.

'Then you've been the best mother I've had'.

Another weak chuckle 'Then you've been the best son I've ever had…'

Yami gave a smile before lifting himself from Yugi 'I've made you sad now…'

'No. It's not your fault' Yugi reassured as he rubbed his eyes 'I've just…it's just been to quick is all…'

'I'm sorry…' Yami apologised.

'You don't need to be' Yugi patted his arm lightly and linked his arm with his 'Come on, I feel like having some sort of noodles, how about you?'

Yami hummed in thought 'I guess it won't hurt'.

Yugi smiled and gently led Yami off the beach, assuring the male that despite the tears running down his face he was fine.

* * *

><p>When they got home Yugi was standing at the sink with the water running, he held the shells under the water to wash away any loose sand that was stuck on them. Yami tilted his head before moving closer to Yugi, watching him turn the water off and shake the loose water drops off them.<p>

'They're from the beach' Yami pointed out.

'Yeah…I wanted to keep them…write Yugi on one and Yami on the other…but that's a little silly right?'

Yami hummed and gently touched one of the shells making Yugi blush slightly as his fingers were dangerously close to Yugi's fingers.

'I want this one' Yami said softly tapping the shell.

'O-Okay…you can have that one…'

'Thank you' Yami smiled 'Where will you keep them?'

'Probably my room…I don't know'.

'Okay then' Yami then moved away from Yugi getting him to relax again.

Yugi's cheeks filled with a pink colour as he looked down at the shell Yami touched, curling his fingers around it tightly knowing that he was going to make sure he wasn't going to lose it.

******************************End of chapter 15******************************

You would've thought by Yugi's emotional waves that Yami would've gotten the point by now.

But no…he's as clueless as ever…for a very long time.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. Yami's present

You can't have a good story that takes over a long period of months without involving Christmas.

Because hey, it's the season of love isn't it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 16-Yami's present<p>

Yugi rubbed his arm as he moved over to the calendar and looked at the date with a small sigh, the nineteenth of December it said to Yugi which made him smile lightly at least 'I suppose I should go shopping today' He mused.

Yami stood behind Yugi and stared at the calendar as well 'Why?' Yami questioned.

Yugi tilted his head back to look at the male 'Because it's Christmas soon' Yugi then pointed to the twenty fifth on the calendar 'You give presents to friends and family on that day'.

Yami tilted his head 'Why?'

'Because it's how we celebrate Jesus's birthday'.

Yami then frowned 'Who's Jesus?'

'He's the son of god. He used to walk on water and heal people and make miracles, he taught everyone Christianity before the Romans got him'.

'Got him?'

'They crucified him. Basically nailed him to a large cross'.

'Why would they do that?'

Yugi gave a small shrug 'They didn't really like Jesus much…'

'Oh' Yami then frowned some more 'So…why do you celebrate his birthday?'

'It's…it's just a tradition now' Yugi shrugged his shoulders some more before turning to the kitchen 'Everyone does it so it's not odd'.

'Oh…' Yami followed Yugi into the kitchen as he made breakfast 'So what do you do then? On Christmas?'

'Well like I said you buy presents for your family and friends…uhh…eat a large meal-usually turkey or something-and just…have a really nice time with people is all'.

'Oh…are you going to do that?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'I was planning on going over to my grandpa's. I haven't seen him for a while…you don't mind do you?'

Yami tilted his head to Yugi 'Why? Aren't I coming with you?'

Yugi looked up at Yami before glancing away and biting his lip 'Well…I would like you to come but…grandpa is…suspicious of new people I meet and stuff…and it'll be Christmas so I don't want like an argument or something to start…I'm sorry…'

'It's fine' There was a few moments of silence as Yugi put some toast in the toaster 'Are you going to get the presents later then?'

'Ah yes' Yugi smiled some more 'I need one for Grandpa and Joey and Sensei, I won't see her on Christmas day-a week later actually-but it's still the thought that counts'.

'What about Anzu?'

Yugi gave a small frown 'What about her?'

'Isn't she your friend too? Aren't you going to buy her a present?'

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes lightly 'I…suppose I should…'

'Maybe I should buy her one…' Yami mused.

'No…uhh…I'll buy the present and say it comes from both of us' Yugi gave a small nod 'You know…save a little money…'

'Okay' Yami then watched the toaster for a small while 'Can I buy you a present?'

Yugi looked up at Yami but gave a nod 'Alright…not sure what you can buy for me…'

'Well I was thinking-'

'Ah!' Yugi slapped his hands over Yami's mouth 'Don't spoil it! That's the surprise of presents! You're not supposed to tell the person what you're giving them!'

Yami gave a small nod to show he understood so Yugi let go of Yami and continued to cook their breakfast.

* * *

><p>After they had breakfast and finally got themselves ready they left for shopping in the streets, Yugi kept Yami at his sides at all times before leading Yami into the large shopping mall in the middle of the town. Yami looked around at the large crowds and flashy shops with their merchandise on display, Yugi hummed as he looked up at the shop names before stopping at one.<p>

'Ah, first stop'.

Yami looked up and tilted his head 'A pet shop?'

'Uh huh. I figured we should buy Chimera something for Christmas as well'.

'I didn't know you had to buy your pets something for Christmas' Yami muttered as Yugi walked in.

'Well…you don't have to but they're part of the family as well right?'

'I guess so'.

'What do you think Chimera would like?' Yugi asked as he rubbed his head looking at the pet toys 'I can't think though…would he be classed as a cat or a dog…?'

Yami looked through the pet toys as well before smiling and taking off a small bone from the toys, he looked at it before squeezing it lightly to feel the softness only to jump back at the loud noise it made. Yugi couldn't help but giggle at it 'It's a squeaky toy' Yugi squeaked it a few more times 'They're usually for dogs to gnaw on'.

'Oh…' Yami took it before turning to Yugi 'Can we buy this?'

'Uhh…' Yugi quickly checked the price before shrugging his shoulders 'If you think Chimera will like it sure'.

Yami gave a nod so Yugi took the toy and bought it before leaving the shop with Yami, Yugi hummed as he looked up at the shops they passed 'Let's see…Grandpa's present will be at a bookstore…Joey's at the game shop…Yami?' Yugi looked around to see Yami standing in front of a clothes shop admiring the mannequins that wore the clothes for sale, Yugi sidled up to Yami's side with a small smile.

'Would you like to buy some new clothes?' Yugi asked hinting to the shop.

'No' Yami replied with a small sigh 'It would be rather pointless if I'm going to stay here for a month…'

'Oh…good point…' Yugi lowered his gaze at the painful reminder; a month, that's all he had with Yami.

Yami turned to Yugi then held out his hand 'Yugi, may I borrow some money to buy you your present now?'

'Oh…sure. How much do you think you need?'

Yami hummed in thought for a few moments his eyes rolling back slightly before he turned to Yugi again 'About four thousand'.

Yugi raised his brow but gave Yami the amount he wanted 'I'll give you a little more just in case' He added a few more notes to Yami's collection which he smiled at.

'Thank you' Yami pocketed the money 'I'll meet you here okay?'

'Okay…uhh…be safe Yami'.

'I will be. See you in a minute Yugi' Yami then turned and quickly disappeared into the crowds.

Yugi sighed as he watched him walk away before turning to carry on with his shopping, it didn't take Yugi long to find items he needed to buy for his grandfather and Joey so walked back to the clothes shop where he was going to meet up with Yami again, Yugi looked through the crowds trying to spot Yami but with no luck.

'Yugi' Yugi jumped when Yami somehow appeared next to him 'Are you okay?'

'Y-Yes I'm fine…' Yugi put his hand over his chest before looking at the small brown bag Yami held 'Got what you wanted?'

'Yes. Oh' Yami put his hand in his pocket before taking out some change and passing it to Yugi 'I got some leftovers so you can have that…I also bought Anzu a present, I figured you had forgotten'.

Yugi grumbled 'Yeah…forgotten…'

'What did you buy? Everything?'

'Uhh…well I bought all the presents and some wrapping paper and other bits, so we can go home and wrap them up. Unless you want to go somewhere else?'

'Like where?' Yami questioned.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders lightly 'I dunno…somewhere to get something to eat and drink?' Yugi suggested.

Yami hummed in thought and looked around before nodding 'Okay'.

Yugi smiled and took his hand 'Come on then, it'll get real busy here soon'.

* * *

><p>During the week Yugi managed to get the presents wrapped up and sent them to their owners-unwillingly offering to give Anzu her present so Yami didn't have to-when Christmas day came Yugi got himself dressed after a shower and quickly picked up his bag before looking back at Yami.<p>

He gave a soft whine and looked away 'Yami! Don't give me that look!'

'What look?' Yami asked innocently.

'The one that makes me regret things!'

Yami tilted his head before getting up and walking over to Yugi and opening the door for him 'When will you be back?'

'Uhh…late' Yugi replied before shrugging his shoulders 'It is my grandpa after all'.

'Okay. Try and have fun Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'I will, and…you try not to have too much fun okay?'

'Oh okay'.

'I was kidding' Yugi grabbed some spare keys before walking out and giving Yami a small wave 'Bye Yami'.

'Bye Yugi'.

Yugi carried on walking down the corridor hearing the door shut after him, Yugi gave a small sigh but carried on down the stairs knowing his grandfather would fuss if he was so much as a minute late.

Yugi made it to the game shop on time, he was glad to see his grandfather in a happy mood once he arrived and he enjoyed spending time with his only relative and catching up with the elder, but his eyes were always watching the time. Hours had passed and he was wondering how Yami was doing on his own at home, he didn't realise how obvious he was to his grandfather.

'Yugi?' The male turned to his elder 'Are you okay? You're watching the clock like it's going to exploded'.

'Sorry grandpa' Yugi apologised rubbing his cheek lightly 'I-It's just…I have work tomorrow…and I know it's Christmas and all but it's getting late into the evening…'

'It's alright Yugi' Solomon held up a hand to silence Yugi 'I didn't expect you to stay all day, I'm rather happy you managed to stay for five hours'.

Yugi gave a smile 'I liked spending time with you grandpa; I'll try and visit some more I promise'.

'It's alright Yugi, you do worry too much' He then stood up following Yugi out to the corridor 'You have a nice evening Yugi, I'll call you tomorrow alright?'

'Okay grandpa' Yugi turned to him before giving him a tight hug 'I love you grandpa. And merry Christmas'.

Solomon chuckled and hugged Yugi back 'I love you too Yugi, I hope you have a good evening'.

'Yeah me too' Yugi then opened the door and let himself out before shivering some more 'So cold…see you grandpa'.

'Goodbye Yugi'.

The two waved at each other before Yugi was too far away to see his grandfather waving, he gave a small sigh as he walked down the street before hanging his head in shame 'I hate lying to grandpa' Yugi mumbled.

Yugi soon reached the apartment building when the night was cloaking the sky, he climbed up the stairs and to his apartment unlocking the door, he walked in and spotted Yami huddled on the sofa with Yugi's duvet wrapped around him watching the TV and with Chimera laid out on his lap.

'Did you have a good time?' Yami asked quietly as Yugi slipped off his shoes.

'Yeah…uhh…why do you have my covers?'

'I got cold and this was the only thing big enough to go around me. You're early'.

'Yeah well…I figured I should spend some time with you' Yugi sighed before smiling 'So Yami, do you want anything to eat?'

'Uhh…rice balls…'

Yugi chuckled and shook his head 'Alright, I'll make us some rice balls'.

Yami watched Yugi move into the kitchen and go through the cupboards to find some rice and turn to the rice cooker, Yami quietly put Chimera to the side and got up to go into the bedroom before bringing out a small untidily wrapped present and a neater looking present. Once Yugi had shaped some rice balls he put them onto a tray before carrying them out and putting them on the table, Yugi eyed the presents as Yami reached forwards to take a rice ball and eat it.

'Whose are those?' Yugi questioned.

Yami picked up the rough present before passing it to Yugi 'This is yours…I tried wrapping it while you were out…but it was so tricky and…' Yami's eyes moved to the bin, Yugi turned to look as well noticing the rolls of wrapping paper he had bought sticking out 'It was infuriating'.

'I see…' Yugi took the present and held the small loose package 'It doesn't matter; I mean I'm going to open it anyway aren't I?'

'I guess so'.

Yugi smiled and sat next to Yami pulling the duvet closer around them so they were wrapped up in the warmth, Yugi then began to peel back the wrapping thoughts running through his mind at what Yami had bought him. He then held a small packet which inside contained a necklace, it had long golden string with different shapes and colours beads and other designs hanging off it. Yugi smiled as he pulled it out then held it against his neck, he turned to the male who watched him patiently before Yugi managed to utter 'It's beautiful, thank you Yami'.

Yami gave a warm smile before putting it on around Yugi's neck 'Ishizu says that it's a very special charm, she says that you can make a wish and it'll come true'.

'Oh really?' Yugi held it lightly in his hands 'Well…I best think of a good wish then'.

'What are you going to wish for Yugi?'

Yugi gazed up at the male before looking down and shrugging his shoulders 'I'm not sure…I think I'll save it for something important you know?'

'Okay' Yami then picked up the other present 'Chimera's turn now'.

Yugi giggled lightly as Yami put the present in front of Chimera, its noses sniffed the strange object before sitting up. Yugi giggled some more before taking the present and opening it for his pet then putting it in front of Chimera, the beast tilted its heads before lightly patting it then jumping onto Yami's lap as it squeaked making the two laugh and having to show Chimera it was safe.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami stayed awake even in the deep of the dark night, they kept huddled together under the blanket and watched random shows they found on the TV while Chimera enjoyed his new toy, Yugi's hand was up to his neck lightly playing with his necklace before he glanced out the window with a smile.<p>

'Yami look' Yami turned to Yugi before looking out the window as well 'It's snowing'.

Yami looked at the white specs falling from the sky before a small smile went across his lips 'It's beautiful…' He whispered 'I've never seen anything…like this before…'

Yugi gave a small smile 'I know. It snows nearly every winter'.

'You must be very lucky then…'

'Maybe…it gets a bit boring after a while' Yugi sunk back into his snuggled spot 'I mean, it's pretty to look at and great fun to play with, but it's also cold and wet and…and just nasty…'

'I don't think this can do a single bad thing. It's to magnificent to do such a thing' Yami then also slipped back into his spot only Yugi realised Yami was much closer than before, their shoulders were literally rubbing against each other as Yami pulled the duvet around him.

'Did it snow when Jesus was born?' Yami questioned.

'Uhh…I don't think so' Yugi mused 'It might've done…I dunno. It was a long time ago'.

'Jesus missed out on a lot' Yami sighed and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder making the male blush slightly 'I feel so lucky to have seen it…do you think it'll snow tomorrow?'

'Uhh…I-I don't know…might do…'

Yami looked up at Yugi with his small happy smile, Yugi's blush darkened as he managed to pull a shaky smile of his own. Yami sat himself up again after a while making Yugi relieved only to blush some more when he realised that Yami was leaning closer to him, his eyes gently falling shut as he inched closer, it wasn't hard for Yugi to guess what Yami wanted and also closed his eyes shut and met with Yami's lips with his own with a soft touch.

But as soon as they were about to start kissing Yugi heard the phone ring, Yugi bit his lip as they opened their eyes lightly meeting each other's gaze in their close contact, Yugi then pushed himself away from the sofa and moment so he could answer the ringing phone with a deep red blush. He glanced back at Yami who seemed to be calm regardless of the interruption as he played with Chimera; Yugi bit his lip but continued to talk on the phone.

When it was much later and the two retired to the bed Yugi stayed awake, Yami had fallen asleep a few hours ago and Yugi was sure he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Yugi glanced out the window barely seeing the falling snow passing as he continued to play with his necklace. Yugi felt tears going down his face as he turned to see Yami, lying peacefully and unaware of Yugi's crying state, the small male moved closer to his crush and gently slipped his arms around him and moved his head to rest against Yugi's chest. Yami didn't mind the change of position and gladly succumbed to Yugi's warm body, Yugi quietly sobbed over Yami as he stroked his hair, feeling to soft touch against his shaky hands.

'I wish you wouldn't leave' Yugi whispered to himself as he held Yami tighter 'I wish it so much Yami…'

Yugi bit his lip to hold back the gasps as he continued to cry and holdYami close until he too drifted off into sleep.

******************************End of chapter 16******************************

Well there's not much to do is there? I mean…The Christmas love was a sham!

So will Yami leave? Or will Yugi's wish come true? And is Yami not so naïve as he makes out to be?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Departure

Sadness, break ups and limes all in one big combo.

There's a lime in this chapter so you have been warned!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17-Departure<p>

Yugi gave another sigh as he looked up at the clock to see another hour passed, he hated that he had to work on the last day Yami would be alive, and if it wasn't for Yami Yugi would be at home with the male but Yami protested otherwise that Yugi should work. Yugi couldn't help but feel odd, like a black void had opened up within his body and swallowed everything up, but he had to keep happy. After all it was Yami's choice, and he couldn't change that.

Yugi came home at the end of the day; he climbed the stairs one step at a time as he stared at the metal covering, he couldn't imagine himself walking up these stairs the next day, if Yami didn't exist would Yugi stop ceasing to work?

Yugi soon came to his level after a slow trek up to it. He glanced to his apartment door and moved closer to it, his hand reached out to open the door but stopped when it was inches away and started to shake slightly. He knew that as soon as he opened the door his time with Yami was limited, and then after that their time together meant nothing.

Yugi sucked a deep breath in and let himself enter his home, he looked around before spotting Yami in the kitchen cooking to himself, he looked up when he heard Yugi shutting the door and slipping out of his shoes.

'Welcome back' Yami turned to his meal 'It'll be ready in a moment. Are you hungry Yugi?'

'A little' Yugi replied as he took his jacket off 'You don't have to cook it though. I can take over'.

'Its fine you just got home after all' Yami gave Yugi a casual smile-the same smile Yugi loved to look at but now loathed at 'I'll be fine, trust me'.

'Okay well…I'm going to get changed quickly' Yugi sidled off to his room, barely noticing Chimera sleeping on his bed as he took out some clothes to change into, he barely realised that they didn't match at all.

Yugi then slid out of his room to see Yami serving up the meal and putting the two plates on the table, Yami smiled up at Yugi and sat himself down while he waited Yugi to drift closer and sit down himself.

'Itadakimasu' Yami then began to eat with a hum 'It's nice. You should try some Yugi'.

Yugi gave a nod and took a small bite, he couldn't help but remember how much Yami had grown since he had been there, and now he was going to leave that all behind for death.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up to see Yami staring at him with concern 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yes just…just thinking…' Yugi mumbled as he poked some more at his food and continued to eat it, thanks to his empty void eating made him feel very sick but he continued to eat so Yami wouldn't have to worry over him.

* * *

><p>The rest of their evening was much like any other evening they had, Yugi wanted to strongly disagree at how Yami was wasting his last few hours but then he figured that Yami might not have wanted anything special, he was a very humble person after all.<p>

Yugi walked into his room, Yami was already inside and sat on the bed while stroking Chimera, but as soon as Yugi opened the door the small beast jumped down and walked out. Yugi sighed but left the door open for Chimera before walking to the wardrobe and changing into some pyjamas so he was ready for bed.

'So…did you enjoy your day?' Yugi queried quietly.

'Yes' Yami replied and hung his arms on his legs 'Though…I still need to do one thing'.

"Figures he would waste the day" Yugi thought to himself but then looked down when he saw Yami wrap his arms around Yugi's waist.

'I love you' Yami whispered into Yugi's ear as he pulled him closer 'And I want to make you happy…one last time…'

Yugi felt himself crimsoning heavily as he held Yami's hands lightly, his heart racing rapidly as he listened to Yami's confession. He was about to speak but Yami turned the smaller male around and claimed his lips in a kiss, Yugi whimpered but closed his eyes and kissed Yami back, his hands grasped tightly to Yami's shirt as the taller male led Yugi to the bed.

"I can't hold it anymore" Yugi thought as Yami pushed him to sit on the bed with him "I love Yami too much…"

Yami unbuttoned Yugi's shirt as they continued their kiss before Yugi's chest was bare in front of him, he then moved his lips down Yugi's neck and to his chest where he licked over his nipples. Yugi gasped and grasped the sheets as he felt Yami's tongue roll over his body, small sensitive twitches going through his body.

'Ah…Yami…' Yugi panted as he burned a crimson colour.

Yami glanced up at Yugi before lowering his lips again, kissing down his stomach until he came to Yugi's pyjama bottoms and pulled them down, Yugi gave a small moan when his length was exposed and gave a bigger moan when Yami licked up it.

Yami licked over every inch of skin before he put his mouth over the top of it, Yugi let out a loud moan and curled his feet up slightly as he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hands, Yugi moaned and panted faster as he felt himself reaching to his limits under Yami's treatment.

'A-Ah! Y-Yami! Ah!' Yugi bucked himself into Yami's mouth when he couldn't take much more of it and released inside of his mouth.

Yami happily lapped up to liquid before taking his mouth off and wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Yugi was panting heavily with a red streak across his face, he felt Yami push his legs apart and with a small sigh he allowed the male to move his body however he wanted. But after getting air back into his lungs he pushed Yami away and squeezed his thighs tightly together as tears ran down his face.

'No!' He shouted at the male before gasping the tears out.

Yami stared at Yugi confused and looked down at the hand on his chest 'Yugi?'

'I-I don't want our last moment to be like this!' Yugi wailed as he pulled his shirt around his chest 'I won't be able to live with myself…'

Yami stared at the crying teen before holding his hand 'Then…what do you want me to do?'

'I-I just want you to hold me…o-one last time…'

Yami then crawled closer to Yugi before pulling him against his chest 'Okay Yugi…'

* * *

><p>Yugi was sobbing heavily in Yami's arms after they laid down on the bed, Yami kept hugging Yugi close and listened to his broken tears, the male reached up and stroked Yugi's hair which only made him whimper at the touch.<p>

'You must sleep Yugi…' Yami whispered.

Yugi shook his head 'I-I won't' Yugi protested 'I-I know that as soon as I close my eyes…y-you'll be gone…'

'But you told me that you should always sleep, otherwise you'll get ill'.

'F-Forget what I said'.

Yami gave a small smile and continued to stroke the crying Yugi's hair; he then turned to his ear and whispered 'I'm going to miss you too'.

Yugi felt only more tears build up at the sound of Yami's voice so opted to burying his head in the male's shoulder to sob them out, Yami only held Yugi closer and tried to soothe him through the night.

Yugi groaned at his weak feeling eyes fluttering open, he looked up to see Chimera sitting by his side watching the male sleep. Yugi then sat up with a gasp and searched the room, he had fallen asleep and now there was no Yami. Yugi started to pant out of fear, he turned to the clock to see it was the early hours of the morning before the sun had raised and was still dark.

Yugi threw himself out of his bed and quickly pulled his pyjamas back on before racing to the door and kicking his shoes on then taking to the stairs and streets, he wasn't sure where Yami was at the moment but he wasn't going to give up, he had to find him. If it was the last thing he would do.

*******************************End of chapter 17*****************************

Ah…I feel forks being thrown at me…

But a race against time! Will Yugi find Yami in time? Or will it be too late?

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	18. Death or love

You know you're last chapter is good when you're preparing yourself for corniness.

Or is that a bad sign?

* * *

><p>Chapter 18-Death or love<p>

Yami walked with Ishizu to the top of the hill that overlooked Domino, Yami gave a small sigh as he looked over the early morning view before turning to Ishizu who dropped a small bag to the ground.

'I'll need a few moments to set it up' She explained as she took out a paintbrush.

'Okay' Yami reassured watching her kneel to the ground before painting a black strip on the ground as she proceeded to draw her design.

Yami stood at his spot not moving an inch as he looked at the spots in the town he had been to before, he sighed as he looked back at Ishizu before turning to the city again.

"I'm going to miss this place…" He thought before lowering his eyes "I wish I had longer to hear what Yugi's answer was…probably no…"

Yami waited a few more moments before he heard Ishizu clear her throat, he turned to her then looked at the ground seeing she had drawn a large black symbol on the ground.

'Are you ready?' She asked.

'I guess so…' Yami answered as he moved over the symbol.

'You don't sound too enthusiastic about it'.

Yami only gave a small smile to ensure he was ready; Ishizu couldn't disagree and nodded her head before closing her eyes gently. She then began to chant and as she did the symbol on the ground turned a bright green and gave a small glow on its own, Yami looked down at it and closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

'Yami!' The male opened his eyes and turned at the sound of the voice.

Yugi was running up the hill panting and red in the face but he pushed his feet to keep moving up the hill, Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he finally found Yami and ran towards him.

'Yugi don't!' Yami warned making Yugi halt himself, he looked at the symbol and although he didn't know what it was or what it said, he knew it was for Yami's last moment. Yami lowered his gaze, feeling guilty for Yugi finding him and having to watch 'Hey Yugi…do you know what I liked living this life?'

Yugi looked up to the male who gave a small smile 'Being able to meet you…and fall in love with you…it's the best thing that could ever happen to me…'

Yugi felt his tears running down his face before shaking his head 'Yami no!'

Then the green glow died down and the symbol turned black again, Yami's eyes closed before his body fell to the ground with a thud. Yugi stared at his limp pale body for a few moments before hurrying over to his side; he scooped up Yami's limp body and watch his head roll back as more tears ran down his face.

'N-No…he…he can't be…' Yugi croaked.

Ishizu walked over to Yugi and stroked his hair 'I'm sorry. He has gone to a better place'.

'No!' Yugi screamed as he hugged Yami's body tightly and lifted his head so he could rest it against his own 'No he can't be! I-I still haven't told him how much I love him!' Yugi wailed loudly before crying over Yami's body.

* * *

><p>Yami could hear his footsteps echo as he walked around the darkness, he looked around as he could hear whimpers and sobs but found no one who they belonged to. He looked up before seeing a golden throne in front of him, the only thing he could make out in the darkness, waiting for him to sit upon it.<p>

Yami approached it before turning around and sitting down on it, it felt cold under his grasp and yet it made Yami want to hold onto it more tightly. But the sobs and whimpers were growing quieter and Yami still couldn't see who it was coming from, there were even a few pleas amongst the crying, and at once Yami recognised the voice.

'Yugi…' He whispered.

He pushed himself up from the chair and began to sprint around through the darkness, trying hopelessly to find Yugi within it and stop him from crying.

* * *

><p>Yugi was sobbing heavily over Yami's body as Ishizu tried to soothe him from his shocked state.<p>

'I-I never really wanted him to leave!' Yugi wailed through his gasps of breath 'Sure he was stupid and at times he made me really mad! But I never wanted him to leave! Why did he have to die? I don't know how I can go on! I loved him so much!'

'Me…too…'

Yugi gasped and turned to Yami as his eyes fluttered open, he blinked a few times before looking up smiling at the shocked male who didn't speak at all. Ishizu on the other hand gave another warm smile of hers.

'Ah…you couldn't choose death after all…' She commented.

Yami pushed himself up to sit up, blinking a few more times he turned to the teary eyed Yugi who was watching his every movement 'Yugi-'

Yugi then raised his hand and slapped Yami hard around the cheek, Ishizu cringed at the sound and the red mark across Yami's cheek as he lightly touched it and turned to Yugi, who was-despite still crying-glaring at the older male.

'You made me so worried!' Yugi yelled at him 'I thought you were dead! You can go and die for all I care I'm going home!'

Yugi then stood up and began marching away from the two, Yami quickly scrambled to his feet 'Yugi wait up!'

'No! I'm pissed as hell now!'

'Yugi' Yami got close enough and wrapped his arms around Yugi's body making him stop walking away at least 'I'm sorry…but when I was…somewhere else all I could hear was your crying…you begging me to stay…I realised then that dying without you isn't possible…I just couldn't do it. I need you Yugi, with me all the time. I love you'.

Yugi then burst into more tears as he turned to Yami 'I love you too! I'm so sorry!' Yugi clung to the male tightly who held Yugi back 'Please…take me home. And bring yourself'.

Yami chuckled but reached down to pick Yugi up in his arms, the smaller male didn't mind being carried in an awkward way and quickly rubbed his eyes clear of tears before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Yami didn't refuse as he kissed Yugi happily back; when they parted they both gave a shy giggle before walking back towards their home, knowing they would be together always.

* * *

><p>Okay let's do this quick it's so late…<p>

Thanks to all my readers and everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have and I hope to see you all at the next story (But I won't be hoping that much).

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
